Goodbye to Yesterday
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Even the strongest and closest couples have their arguments, as Thomas and Emily learn after having their first big argument, which causes them to drift apart. However, with the support of their friends, the angel and the demon work to repair the cracks in their relationship and rekindle the powerful bond of love between them.
1. Break Up and Repair

It was a few days after the Great Railway Show took place. Thomas, Emily and several other engines from Sodor attended it with great excitement. They didn't too as well as they had hoped, but Emily gained an honourable mention for her beauty as a Decorated Engine and Thomas' sportsmanship won Sodor the official trophy of that show. Thomas had also crossed paths with an exceptionally unique engine from India, by the name Ashima. At first, the two of them didn't form a good friendship, but after Ashima inspired Thomas to accept who he was and after they helped each other so much at the show, they had formed a pretty well-flowing friendship. Sadly it couldn't last long anyway now that Ashima had gone back to India. After some unexpected events at the show, more unusual events were about to come to Thomas and Emily.

One evening, Thomas and Emily returned home to Tidmouth Sheds. They had worked rather hard that day. Thomas had many visitors to take along his Branch Line and Emily was working hard at Brendam Docks and on the main line. All this work made them tired, and a little grumpy.

"Well!" huffed Thomas. "That was more than I could have asked for. I worked hard enough for three bunkers of coal!"

"I'll say!" huffed Emily. "The trucks today would not stop pulling against me!"

"Well, no affection tonight, I'm sorry to say, Emily. I'm too tired and cross to think happily!" said Thomas.

Normally, Emily would have understood Thomas since she was getting tired and cranky too, but hearing that reopened the same fears that were slowly growing within her during preparations for the Great Railway Show. Emily was still having tiny thoughts about what happened between Thomas and Ashima. Considering everything they did together, she kept worrying over whether or not Thomas had developed feelings for her and sometimes she'd give Thomas affection, but sometimes she wouldn't.

"All I'm hoping is that the next day will be easier!" Thomas hissed.

"Hmph," was all Emily said before they fell asleep, trying to forget everything for today.

But just a few hours later, around 5:35 a.m. the Fat Controller arrived.

"Thomas, Emily, I'm sorry to wake you, but a shipment of crates has just arrived at the harbour. I'll need you two to fetch it and deliver it."

Thomas and Emily gaped for a moment, then both sighed loudly. Their hope did not come true. First a hard day of work, now less sleep than usual. Especially since they did not expect this at all.

"Let's just get through this," said Thomas gruffly.

"Indeed," huffed Emily. She and Thomas made their way begrudgingly along the line. The two engines were not happy with this, but they knew that Really Useful Engines have to do as they are told. However, both engines had a different thought than the other.

"Well, Emily, let's take it easy. I'm tired right now and I don't want to overexert myself too much," said Thomas.

But Emily had other ideas. "No, Thomas," she huffed. "Go faster. Go quickly so we get there sooner. That way, we'll get it done quicker, then we can rest sooner."

"Emily, going fast isn't always safe. Let's go slow," insisted Thomas, still feeling grumpy from lack of sleep.

"Trying to get your way when I'm trying to make sure we both rest sooner," buffed Emily.

"No, I'm being careful," said Thomas.

"It's still early. There won't be many engines for us to worry about. Pick up the pace," insisted Emily. They kept bickering lightly about it, but neither engine changed their speed. All the way, they kept going at Thomas' pace, much to Emily's displeasure.

When they eventually reached the harbour, they managed to stop quarreling for at least a little bit while they prepared to get the train on its way. There were around fifteen trucks full of crates that would need two engines.

"I'll take the front, you take the back," said Thomas.

"Fine," Emily replied. Thomas coupled to the front and waited for Emily to take the back. But unaware to him, Emily was rather irritated that Thomas didn't agree with her. She thought that going slow would prolong their work and therefore make them even crankier. As such, when she reached the back of the train, she buffered up rather roughly. Each truck bounced forward…until it hit Thomas suddenly.

"Agh!" he exclaimed.

"Get moving, Thomas!" called Emily. Thomas wanted to call back in retaliation, but decided not to bicker with her about just starting a train, so he remained quiet and began to move. But Thomas maintained his slow pace even on the main line. Emily decided to try and coax him again.

"Come on, Thomas! Speed up!" she called.

Thomas sighed annoyingly. "As I told you before, Emily, I am going slowly and carefully!" he retorted.

"And as I told YOU before, I want to go faster and have us rest sooner!"

"Safety first, Emily!" shouted Thomas. "Bradford's right you know. Following the rules and regulations and staying safe is more important than being on time."

"Well, I want us to rest soon, so that isn't a good idea!"

"Don't be silly, Emily!" whistled Thomas. "Going slow right now is my idea!"

"Not a good idea! It is! No it isn't! Yes it IS!" they kept saying back and forth.

"Huh, honestly, Emily," snapped Thomas. "I'm at the front, therefore, I'M deciding how we go…slowly!"

Emily suddenly decided she was not going to argue any further. She was just going to do things her way for once. So she suddenly picked up speed and pushed Thomas along the line, trying to get the job done faster. Thomas noticed this change.

"Whoa! Emily! Slow down! Mind yourself! Stop! STOP!" Emily took no notice. She was letting her determination drive her. She was doing both to get the job over with and so she could help Thomas rest more in the end. Thomas tried making her slow down, but that only made her all the more determined and she pushed even faster.

Then there was trouble. Emily didn't see Henry coming along the line beside them with a long heavy train. Henry could see the engines up ahead and whistled with alarm.

"Thomas! Look out!" he called. Thomas saw Henry and yelled with alarm. The yell caught Emily's attention and now she saw Henry too late. Now, Emily wanted to stop. She applied her brakes as fast as she could. Henry applied his brakes too but it did no good. Just as Thomas crossed onto Henry's line, Henry crashed into the first truck, crunching it. Some wood rubble from the truck snagged in Thomas' side-rod and popped it off. Thomas then went skidding along the line on his side while Henry slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Oh no!" groaned Thomas. "How could this get worse?"

Emily managed to stay on the tracks and felt very frightened for Thomas. She did not mean for this to happen.

"Oh, Thomas! Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" she asked.

"NO, I am NOT OK!" yelled Thomas. "YOU caused this accident!"

"Uh-oh…" said Henry quietly.

"Stop being pushy!" Thomas snapped.

"DON'T call me pushy!" Emily snapped back.

"How DARE you push me right into Henry!" huffed Thomas.

"I didn't see him! You should have warned me!" argued Emily.

"How could I?! He was behind me!" Thomas barked.

"I don't think so, you whining child!" snapped Emily. "I didn't see him!"

"Did! Didn't! DID! Did not! Did TOO!" they shouted back and forth until Henry cut in.

"Emily! Thomas! This isn't suitable behaviour," he said sternly.

"Well at least I wouldn't lay blame first! So cheeky, Thomas!" snapped Emily.

"Now, Emily!" huffed Henry.

"And you side with him?! Pah! I just didn't see you!" hissed Emily.

"Oh you saw him alright! You just didn't want to be patient!" pouted Thomas. "I told you and TOLD you to take it easy! But you didn't want to, I guess, hence YOU caused the accident!"

"Hmph!" said Emily. "This is no way to speak to a lady! I will say no more to you until you grow up and get rid of your tantrum-like behaviour!" With that, Emily set to work clearing the trucks while Thomas growled in irritation and disappointment in the unfortunate turn of events.

"Oh…dear, oh dear," Henry sighed to himself.

Soon, Edward and James brought Rocky and the Breakdown Train to help clear the mess. Emily helped Jerome and Judy deal with the damaged train and Rocky hauled Thomas onto a flatbed to take him to the Steamworks for fixing up. Thomas was thankful to Rocky for helping him out, but his glare remained focused on Emily, who returned a glare back to him as Thomas was escorted away from her to the Steamworks.

Once Judy and Jerome had cleared away most of the mess, Henry and Emily could continue on their way. Emily was most upset with Thomas spatting at her. She was only trying to keep on schedule and ultimately help Thomas so he could rest sooner, but all she got was a bunch of lip.

At the Steamworks, Thomas was still fuming terribly.

"Calm down, Thomas," said Victor. "You're in luck. There are plenty of side rods here, and some are just your size. We'll just take that one off, screw a new one on, and you'll be all set for your Branch Line."

"No thanks to Emily, pushing me too fast into Henry and not being safe!" huffed Thomas.

"Accidents do happen, Thomas. Just move on with your regular jobs once you're fixed up," said Victor. It took quite a while to remove Thomas' broken side rod and assemble a new one. All the while, Thomas still kept thinking about what Emily did and he did not like it one bit. All he could think of doing was either rebuffing her or ignoring her altogether until she'd admit her mistake.

When Thomas was fully repaired, he set off to start his Branch Line duty, still very angry. When Annie and Clarabel saw him, they became curious, and a little nervous.

"Hello, Annie and Clarabel," he wheeshed.

"Whatever is the matter, Thomas?" asked Annie.

"It's Emily. I don't know what came over her…pushing me right into Henry so early in the morning and ignoring safety!"

"She wouldn't do that on purpose, Thomas," said Clarabel.

"Well she didn't understand me at all!" huffed Thomas. "I'm not gonna listen to her again anytime soon!"

Thomas eventually met Emily at Elsbridge Station, going the other way on the line beside him, but he didn't greet her or whistle to her. All he did was sneer at her. Emily saw this and sneered right back. Neither engine said a thing. With each moment, the sneers became angrier and angrier and more and more annoyed…until Thomas' guard blew his whistle and he had to keep going. He huffed crossly at Emily as he passed by. While she went slowly with her train, he hastily hurried far ahead. When he was a fair distance away from her, he stuck out his tongue, even though there was no one else around to see it.

At the next station Thomas stopped at, he saw Edward.

"What's the matter, Thomas?" he asked.

"Don't ask!" snapped Thomas. "I've already had too little sleep, an accident from Emily and no respect!"

"Thomas…" said Edward, a little surprised at his behaviour.

"Just don't talk about it!" said Thomas. The guards whistle blew again and Thomas disappeared.

"What's hitting him?" Edward asked himself.

Emily, meanwhile stumbled upon Percy beside her line. She was still rather angry at Thomas.

"Emily?" called Percy. "What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the day?"

"Don't you ask, Percy!" snapped Emily. "Just go about your business while I go about mine! I'm not taking anyone else's trouble today!"

"…I only asked her how her day was going," Percy said to himself.

All day long, Thomas and Emily did not smile. And whenever they caught sight of each other, they would keep exchanging looks of displeasure and irritation. Emily was angry at Thomas for being so bad tempered, but she was also showing her displeasure because she was becoming more and more convinced that he loved Ashima more than her. As such, she didn't feel any affection from him anymore.

That evening, Thomas hurried to Tidmouth Sheds, hoping they would be empty…but Emily was already there in her berth on the far left. Usually, Thomas slept right beside her or in the berth after that, but being so angry at each other, Thomas wanted to avoid her. So he took the berth on the far right, where Henry or Gordon usually slept. All throughout that day, the two engines had been trying to avoid each other, only to frown and glare at each other and just worsen their predicament.

Later, the other engines returned as well. Henry noticed Thomas in his berth and was about to ask why.

"Not your business, Henry," groused Thomas. "Just take the berth next to Gordon. There's still a berth for all of you."

"A-alright, Thomas," said Henry. Emily said nothing, giving Thomas another glare. After they fell asleep and the other engines took their own berths, Edward and Percy looked at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Edward.

"I don't know, Edward," answered Percy. "I passed Emily earlier today and she didn't look very happy."

"Hmm. I passed Thomas today too. He wouldn't say what was wrong," said Edward.

"What could this mean?" asked Percy.

"I'm not sure yet," said Edward. "Something must have happened and they might forget about it." But that didn't happen…

* * *

The next day, something awful happened. When Thomas stopped at a station with some trucks and saw Emily again, they didn't remain silent this time.

"Pushy steamie," Emily muttered as quietly as she could.

"Pah!" snorted Thomas. Then as his whistle blew and he set off, Emily heard something shocking…as Thomas left the platform, he breathed in and blew a raspberry, intendedly at her! Emily blew steam at him, and although Thomas didn't hear, she snorted quietly to herself, imitating a pig…but Thomas' last few trucks noticed Emily and had a mischievous plan in mind for later…

By late afternoon, most of Thomas' work was done, so he stopped to rest at the last station on his branch line. Thomas was still fuming over Emily's quarrelsome behaviour with him, but his thoughts were stopped angrily when he heard the trucks talking about something…

"Emily certainly was grumpy today…must be Thomas blowing that raspberry to her…dear me, she'll surely do the same. Did you see? I saw her perform that pig face as she passed by! Thomas really can be a pig with us sometimes!" Then one of the trucks snorted loudly.

When Thomas heard that, he gasped with shock…then finally decided to give Emily a piece of his mind as he stormed back to Knapford Station. "That's enough! Where is she?!"

He stormed angrily into Knapford Station and left his trucks in a siding. He was still very annoyed with Emily for seemingly causing his accident when he wanted to be careful and safe, but even angrier now after what the trucks has said. But he also thought maybe if they had a better sleep, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Maybe it was just a cruel coincidence that hits everyone once in a while, but he was too angry to think about that. To his annoyance, he saw Emily coming towards him, looking just as irritated as he was. He opened his mouth to speak, but Emily stopped him.

"Enough," she said quietly. "Just stay where you are."

"Get out of my way," snapped Thomas.

But Emily didn't move. She came closer so she could corner Thomas. She glared at him with a true death-stare.

"I lost my patience with you yesterday…but after what I heard you do earlier…I'm gonna lose my temper now," she said quickly.

"When?" sneered Thomas.

"Right now."

"Well-" before Thomas could finish, Emily suddenly charged forward and bumped him into the buffers very hard. Thomas exclaimed and groaned in shock and pain as he looked back into Emily's wrathful eyes.

"When I first met you, I always imagined you to be good-hearted, hard-working, a little cheeky, but still really useful, and quite reasonable. That's the Thomas I grew up with and came to love. Why did you blame me for trying to help you?!" she demanded.

"I wasn't helped. I was pushed into an accident," Thomas retorted.

"I was trying to get work done and you KNOW it!" she replied.

"We should have stayed safe," insisted Thomas.

"I don't care about what you thought back then or what that wretched brakevan thinks! I was blamed for trying to help you and you would not listen to me!" berated Emily. "I hope you've learned to behave much better after yesterday! You've been acting like a child for too long now and you need to behave better!"

"Me?! ME behave better?!" snapped Thomas. "You push me into Henry, shake me up, where's YOUR better behaviour?!"

Finally, Emily lost all her patience. "RRHH! I'm TIRED of this, Thomas! You're being WAY too childish for your reputation of being Sodor's No. 1! This is NOT the cobalt star I know! You HAVE to grow up already! I won't stand for your manners right now! It's becoming a major problem!"

"The problem, Emily, was YOU!" berated Thomas. "You placed your own interests above my safety! Consideration, regulations, possibilities; those all meant NOTHING to you!"

"Those mean everything to me!" objected Emily. "But with all this lippy behaviour from you, I should think you should be painted red to learn some sense and be teased for your color, like James!"

"Shan't! Just SHAN'T!" Thomas yapped. "I will NOT stand for the haste you used with me and Henry! You've really been trying to get your way! At least I learned to be who I am, and among my many qualities, I am someone who likes to be careful!"

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly thought. Ashima did teach Thomas to be who he was…and here he was right now saying that he learned this lesson. Emily felt that her fears had come true.

She waited a moment or two before she spoke again. "Hm. Alright…I get it. I know now. I saw you and Ashima on the way back to the show. You let her sleep beside you…and you left me on my own the next day! You just wanted to go to India with her! You were probably better off with her anyway, she was so stunning!"

Thomas would have corrected her that he still loved his angel, but after what he had been through, he was too angry to think about reassuring right now. That did it.

"WELL! If that's what you think, what happens now?" asked Thomas.

"What happens now…is that we are finished, unless you see your error!"

"What?!" exclaimed Thomas.

"I won't take anymore!" huffed Emily. "I mean it! You can forget about me all you like, and that's my last word on it!"

"Well, I must say now," grouched Thomas. "You really don't seem to understand me! You seem to enjoy doing things your own way rather than the right way! Maybe your ill personality way back when was right…and your emerald paint is green…but I'd say it's as green as algae scum…FROM THE SEA! HAH!" Emily just gaped with large eyes as Gordon came by with the express.

"Now think about the damage you caused me while I avoid you for as long as I wish! Forever if I must!" Thomas yelled as he started to reverse away in a huff.

"Express coming through," said Gordon, awkwardly at what he had witnessed.

"And next time, DON'T be so pushy, you gremlin!" Thomas snapped cheekily at Emily as he steamed past Gordon and out of the yards.

"Hmph!" said Emily.

"What's with him?" asked Gordon. Emily huffed crossly and steamed away herself.

Gordon was utterly perplexed. "What's with her? …Who am I talking to?" He asked to no one in particular. His driver merely shrugged to himself. But somewhere away from the yards…two other engines had heard some of the shouting and were both very sad.

Emily meanwhile had dashed off by herself, crying in sheer anger at what Thomas had just said to her. Calling her emerald paint scum was beyond nasty and she felt like their relationship wasn't going to work anymore. That seemed to confirm Emily's worst fears. In her heart, she felt that Thomas really did fall in love with Ashima and despair began hitting her so badly.

"Oh no! No!" she sobbed as she retreated into her berth at Tidmouth Sheds. "Why did he have to throw me away for that…that hollow painted beauty?! And why did he have to betray his bond with me all over an accident?! What will happen now?!"

At the same time, Thomas was now feeling very bad over what he just said to Emily. He was now much angrier at himself than at Emily. She did not deserve to be insulted that badly. If only they weren't called to work so early and if only they hadn't argued in the first place, Thomas thought his day could have gotten better. Why did this all have to happen so suddenly? Why couldn't Thomas and Emily just let it all go and keep going? Why did he have to lose patience with her and then lose her? Even if it only lasted a few hours or days, he had no idea when this would end. A storm had hit them both and there was no way of telling when a rainbow would shine through…or if one would shine through at all.

"Oh no," he whimpered. "I should NEVER have been this rough with her! But now she's leaving me over Ashima! Our relationship really may be…over! Gone! Just like James and Molly!" Thomas and Emily spent quite a while crying by themselves. It seemed like they wouldn't be resolved any time soon. Just two days ago, everything seemed alright, but now it was a disaster for the two lovers. A wonderful, powerful relationship of love was suddenly scarred and damaged.

But then came a ray of hope. Later that day, Gordon was still pulling the express like he usually did, but his mind was much more focused on Thomas and Emily's separation.

 _"I won't take anymore! I mean it! You can forget about me all you like, and that's my last word on it!"_

 _"Maybe your ill personality way back when was right…and your emerald paint is green…but I'd say it's as green as algae scum…FROM THE SEA! HAH! …Now think about the damage you caused me while I avoid you for as long as I wish! Forever if I must! …And next time, DON'T be so pushy, you gremlin!"_

Now Gordon began to wonder what was really wrong. He wasn't enjoying pulling the express anymore. He had never seen Thomas and Emily so angry at each other before and it didn't seem normal. He eventually finished one express run and had to get ready for another run from Knapford Station. He set off to return there and gather more coaches.

But on the way there, as Gordon remembered seeing Emily huff off in tears, something suddenly hit him. He remembered seeing her run off after Thomas insulted her and he began to sense something within him. Emily sounded very upset and broken. He also could tell that Thomas was in a very rough mood. At that moment, he passed by Thomas, who was crying to himself behind a signal box in regret.

"Why did I take that valve to Gordon?!" sobbed Thomas. "Maybe I should have stayed behind! Then Emily wouldn't have seen me and Ashima work together and she wouldn't have accused me! It really was in vain! I jumped Vicarstown Bridge as it was rising and almost fell to my end…just to be betrayed and thrown aside for trying to save him! Taking that valve was a mistake after all!"

Gordon passed by Thomas and gasped quietly.

"Thomas jumped Vicarstown Bridge to bring me my safety valve…he took that risk just to do that?" he whispered shakily.

Gordon looked back to the Great Railway Show…and when he was so impatient to go. He remembered that Thomas had rushed with all his might to save him…and now he learned that he jumped a rising Vicarstown Bridge! And how was Thomas thanked? With nothing but impatience and ignorance. Thomas went to all that trouble just to help his big friend and it was all in vain because of Gordon. He began to hear the warnings uttered to him back at the show.

 _"You could overheat! Your boiler could blow up!"_

 _"Gordon? Gordon!"_

 _"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"_

 _"You have to stop! Listen to me, Gordon! There's something wrong!"_

 _"The No. 4 engine I met when I first came to Sodor would NEVER have gone back on his promises! He would never have disgraced Sodor's image like this! And he would NEVER have doubted the alliance he formed with Thomas! YOU are making Sudrian engines look like disloyal, undisciplined IDIOTS!"_

Although Gordon considered the two engines' relationship silly and not important in the past, he suddenly felt very sorry for both of them. It made him remember how mean and terrible he was to Emily alongside James. She had become a bossy engine with few friends because of that, and now it seemed she and Thomas lost each other. He didn't want them to be holding a grudge over each other and lose each other. They needed each other and being separate would only make matters worse for both of them. Gordon was close to Knapford Station now, but after hearing what Thomas said earlier, his guilt was even stronger than ever…and finally, after so many years of missing the point of his alliance with Thomas, Gordon decided to fulfill it again, even if it meant making his passengers late. He suddenly came to a stop.

"Gordon? You're going to be late for your next passenger run!" called his driver.

"I don't care!" whistled Gordon, and he started for Tidmouth Sheds with all haste. "United we stand, together we fall," he murmured to himself. "Just hold on, Thomas."

He huffed along until he came to the sheds. He was about to call for Emily when he suddenly found her crying in her berth. Now was his chance to find out what was going on, and find out why this very sad break-up occurred. He settled on the turntable, then turned round to her berth and tried to talk.

"What's all this about not being so pushy?" he asked. Hearing his voice was enough to make Emily lose even more patience.

"Go away, Gordon!" she snapped. "I don't need YOUR trouble too after I broke up with Thomas!"

"I'm not here for trouble. I'm here to help you," corrected Gordon.

"Help from you, having the meaning of trickery and deception!" retorted Emily.

"Please, Emily," insisted Gordon. "I saw what happened at the station…when you and Thomas dumped each other and…and broke up. This isn't normal behaviour for Thomas or you, especially for a relationship. I never imagined such an awful thing would happen between you. I don't want grudges to be held over nothing. Please tell me what's going on with you and Thomas. I want to help."

Emily looked at Gordon suspiciously at first, but then thought for a moment. Gordon seemed determined and truthful. She could see he wasn't up to anything dodgy. For once, she felt like she could trust him. She sighed to herself and gave in.

"OK, Gordon. I'll tell you what happened…" So Emily told Gordon everything that happened from the other day, what happened at the harbour, Henry's accident with Thomas, how they were avoiding each other, then when Thomas insulted her and how she feared it was the end of their relationship. Gordon listened intently to all the details Emily gave him. When she had finished, he could really understand why she was having a terrible time…and it gave him a very good idea to carry out.

"Thank you, Emily. This really helps me understand you. I can see what's going on now," he said.

"Why did this all have to happen?!" sobbed Emily. "What if we never come back together? What if it's all over? It's such a shame!"

"It won't be over, Emily…and don't feel ashamed," sympathized Gordon. "It's OK to cry if you feel bad. If you need to cry out your troubles, do so as much as you have to. I'm sure you'll feel a little better."

Emily was very surprised by Gordon's words. She never thought of him to sound so sincere and even kind in her life.

"Thanks for listening, Gordon," she moaned. "But what to do about Thomas?"

Gordon came a little closer and looked directly into her eyes, giving her a smile. "You and Thomas are going to be OK. You'll see. I'm going to find Edward and Percy. Just hold on for a little while." And he set off, leaving Emily in peace to cast out her sadness. But as she looked around the sheds, she felt it wasn't the right place. Thinking of Thomas sleeping beside her was too painful for her at the moment, so she left her berth to find another place to grieve…

* * *

Gordon searched along the Main line for some time until he found Edward and Percy at Edward's station, both doing the mail run. They both seemed full of thought and wonder. After seeing a relationship be a little, or even rather scraped, they too were quite worried about Thomas and Emily's future.

"Did you hear from outside the yards, Edward? It was so frightening!" squeaked Percy. "I tried to ignore it with my steam, but all I heard was how Emily bumped him roughly and then Thomas insulted her!"

"This is bad, Percy," worried Edward. "Just what happened to Sodor's couple?" Then they saw Gordon and were a little puzzled over seeing his excited expression.

"Edward! Percy!" he whistled. "Thank goodness I found you both!"

"Gordon? What's the hurry?" asked Edward.

"Have you seen Thomas and Emily recently? They're not doing so good," said Gordon.

"We both have, Gordon," said Edward and Percy together. "What happened now?"

Gordon then told Edward and Percy everything Emily said. Edward and Percy were shocked hearing that Sodor's most famous couple had broken up. Percy almost cried, but Edward listened wisely and knew what had to be done. After Gordon gave out all the details, things started to happen.

"So that's what happened, is it?" asked Edward.

"Yes," answered Gordon."

"I have a plan," Edward said to Percy and Gordon. "We are going to help Sodor's couple back together again. I'll go find Thomas and guide him back to Emily. Percy, you go find Emily and convince her to meet with Thomas again. They'll both meet in the Shunting Yards to apologize properly and respectfully so they'll be happy again."

So the search was on. Edward went his way to find Thomas and Percy went on his way to find Emily. Edward hadn't gone far before he heard a sniffling sound. He followed the sniffling to a signal box. Edward huffed slowly toward it found Thomas, crying bitterly to himself.

"Thomas, what happened?" asked Edward.

"Emily…she's…" Thomas began but he was crying too hard to finish.

"I heard about your accident with her," said Edward. "You shouldn't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her…well I am because of my damage, but I'm much angrier at myself about what I said to her," said Thomas.

"Gordon told us that Emily told him everything," said Edward.

"I don't want to hear anything about Gordon!" snapped Thomas. "Tell him to stay away from Emily!"

"Thomas," Edward corrected. "Gordon wants to help you and Emily. He actually spoke to her. Emily told him what happened and he told me and Percy. We are forming a plan to bring you and her back together properly."

"How can we come back at this rate?" sobbed Thomas. "Emily refuses to talk to me and I'm afraid she's not gonna let it go. What if we never come back together?"

"Thomas, it's not like you're being taken out of service. This was just a big fight. Fights do happen," said Edward.

"But…but…she accused me of loving Ashima!" sobbed Thomas. "One of the engines from the show! She was beautiful, yes, but that doesn't change my feelings for Emily…She must have been fearing that ever since we came back from the show! I swear, Edward, I never had any romantic feelings towards Ashima! I never thought for a second about loving her!"

Edward buffered gently to Thomas. "Easy, Thomas," he coaxed. "I know you didn't. This is just a part of life everyone has to put up with sometimes. We all have arguments. Friends do fight on occasion. Romantic relationships, even the best ones aren't pitch-perfect. Fights are inevitable and are expected sooner or later, but even the angriest, worst fights can be healed. Love can never be destroyed. So, here's what we're doing. Percy is going to find Emily and convince her to come to the Shunting Yards. You must go there now and wait for Emily. Once she comes, you will apologize to her for your part in the fight after your accident, and she'll apologize for her part."

Thomas felt a slight flinch within himself, thinking of apologizing to Emily after she had left him, but he knew it was only fair.

"Of course, Edward. I will," he said. "I sure hope this works." And he set off slowly and nervously to the yards to wait for Emily. Once he was there, he checked if there was anyone else around. Then he remained silent for a long time, just thinking about everything about himself and Emily. After what felt like hours, although only several minutes went by, he spoke aloud to himself.

"Well, days don't always go the way we want them to go. And with that, the day is slowly coming to a close and I am waiting for Emily to arrive…I've thought about my life with her. The good times, the bad times, the wonderful times…and even the horrific times, like what happened yesterday, and I have decided…we are way too special to break up! Breaking up would destroy us! No! There's a way out of this storm! The angel needs the demon to protect her and the demon needs the angel to calm him! All will be well soon, and I say…Goodbye to Yesterday! Yesterday was a ruined and awful experience, but the two of us will be put right!" And Thomas continued to wait for Emily so he could resolve the matter once and for all.

* * *

Percy was still on the search for Emily. He too really hoped all would be well as Edward had planned. He didn't like seeing his mother figure in bad energy and really wanted to see her and Thomas happy again. Eventually after a while, he found Emily, idling by herself at a small station. She looked sad and irritated at the same time.

"Thomas," she said to herself as she began to cry. "I just want an apology. Even if you don't want to…I want to make up with you…"

Percy gasped in slight shock as he saw his mother figure crying. He only saw Emily cry a few times compared to Thomas.

"Oh dear, don't cry, mummy," he said worriedly as he gently buffered to her. "Emily, are you OK?"

She was about to react angrily, thinking it was Thomas, but then she saw who it was and calmed down.

"Thomas, JUST…! Oh. Hi, Percy. I'm so sorry," she said calmly. "It's not you at all. It's just Thomas…" Then she sniffled as a few more tears dripped down her face.

Percy gave Emily a friendly kiss on her cheek, tickling her lightly. "Please don't cry, Emily," he pleaded. "I want to help you. Edward told me that you and Thomas fought quite badly yesterday and today...and that…you b-broke up."

Emily sighed. "Yes, we did, Percy," she said. "So terrible. I know we shouldn't fight, but in the end, I guess even the happiest relationships aren't perfect. It has been a very depressing, sad time for me and surely for him too. He just wouldn't grow up!"

"Well…" said Percy, trying to be optimistic. "If my best friend won't cooperate with you…you can always talk to your cute son. I'll always be nice to you, mummy." And he smiled innocently, trying to cheer Emily up. Emily noticed he wasn't calling her "mother," and being more childlike instead.

"You're very helpful, mummy," said Percy. "We all really like you." Emily looked at him and she could see he was trying to butter her up with any compliment he could think of.

"You're very pretty, mummy," Percy said innocently.

Emily smiled slightly. "Aww…thanks, Percy," she said. "You're very sweet to want to make me happy. I want to make it up to Thomas, but I just don't know how we can without going off on each other again. I've been so afraid we'll stay separated for life. I don't want to be in a row with him much longer."

"Don't exaggerate, Emily," said Percy. "You two just needed some time alone." Suddenly, an idea came to Percy. "Actually, Emily. I think I know what to do. I'm gonna help you and Thomas make up tonight and everything will be good as new."

"I don't know how you can help, Percy, but I'm listening," said Emily.

"Well, ever since I first came to the island, Thomas and I have got into several bad fights, and we're still good friends today. You two have had fights in the past..."

"You're right, Percy," said Emily, perking up a little. "There was the time I bossed him to get his snowplough fitted, and we came to terms…and there was the time when he gave Gordon and James some trouble for everything they did to me. That time, I said I refused to kiss him for a month, but that same evening, we made up with each other and kissed. He even helped me get over my past wounds."

"There you go, Emily," said Percy. "See? You've fought before and you're still the emerald angel and cobalt star."

"However…" said Emily, trailing off. "We got so fed up with each other yesterday, we're not even talking to each other. We haven't talked since then. Percy…this fight was very serious. I never told him because I didn't have the time or nerve…but seeing as he did so much with Ashima at the show…I was fearing he was forming a relationship with her…I'm frightened that he loves her and is forgetting me…Please, I just want to be back with him!"

"Is THAT why you two argued so badly?" said Percy. "Because you were frightened about Ashima stealing his heart?"

"Yes…it's true," moaned Emily. "How would you know, Percy?"

Percy was thinking not to tell her this, not feeling any need, but now it seemed he had to tell her and clear things up.

"Emily…Ashima and Thomas in love was never going to happen. Ashima told me that herself." Then Percy told her about a conversation he and Ashima had while Thomas was still waiting for her ferry…

* * *

The three engines hurried to Brendam Docks to catch Ashima's ferry in time. When they got there, it was now 12:35. Thomas sighed with relief that they had time to spare, but he began to feel jumpy again. He was about to say goodbye to Ashima, possibly forever.

"Oh…oh dear…" he said. "You're gonna leave soon, Ashima."

"Don't be sad, Thomas," said Ashima. "We knew this had to happen."

"I'll just go around here slowly and look for your ferry for when it arrives," said Thomas as he set off on his own. Ashima stayed with Percy and waited patiently. But she was also remembering quite a few things…from when she first met Thomas, to when she learned of his love with Emily, all the way to them helping each other at the show…it made her want to confess something…and to help him once more.

"Percy…" said Ashima. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Ashima?" asked Percy.

"I care greatly for Thomas. He's the closest friend I have had so far away from home…but I feel like I've caused him a little problem…I think that when I reached out to him and helped him realize who he is…well…I hope he knows that I don't really love him. I just consider him a strong friend."

"Well, I knew that had to be the truth," said Percy. "You were just dropped off at the wrong place with that ferry. You were just a contender for the show."

"I understand, Percy," Ashima continued. "From my conversation with Emily, I learned that she and Thomas love each other and I respect that. She knows him better than I ever could. But I noticed he was stunned by me upon my arrival. I really don't want him to feel conflicted with his current relationship with Emily. I knew right from when I first met him we should only be friends. We only had a day or two anyway to know each other. I never thought for a moment about loving him…I just hope he didn't start loving me and get confused with Emily."

"Why don't you let him know that so he won't feel conflicted?" asked Percy. "I don't think he really loved you either. He just considered you a friend with exciting features he never saw before."

"Hmm…clever, Percy," said Ashima. "That could work…once my ferry arrives."

* * *

"See, Emily?" said Percy. "Ashima never loved Thomas and wasn't trying to steal him from you. And Thomas was just excited because she was new to him, no other reason."

Emily was amazed and silenced. She now understood the sacrifice Ashima made so Thomas could still have a clear judgement on who he loved.

"Oh no!" she suddenly said. "And I accused him of loving her! That really must have made him feel very betrayed…by me! What have I done?!"

"Don't worry, Emily. I know just what'll help you around that. Remember when James scared me with that pile of scrap that night?" asked Percy.

"Yes," said Emily.

"Then Thomas didn't quite help me as I thought he would. I thought he wasn't my friend anymore. I felt betrayed. But after I saved James, we were still friends," said Percy. "This is the same situation. He may feel betrayed right now, but if you two just explain your sides of the story fairly and clearly, I'm sure this mess can be sorted out."

Emily suddenly felt strong and excited in a happy way. "You are absolutely brilliant, Percy! Thomas and I are not as fed up as we thought! All that arguing and not speaking to each other, it's not an undoing! If anything, it's helped us learn something. Relationships aren't perfect, and if we do disagree about something, we can talk it over and find a solution!"

"Yes, Emily! Even with the worst fights Thomas and I have had, we still hold our friendship together," said Percy. Then he came closer, touching his nose to hers. "Emily…you and Thomas are the only perfect couple I can ever think of."

Emily gasped. "Y-you mean…?"

"Yes, Emily," smiled Percy. "Friends and loved ones stay together through eternity."

"Oh, my goodness!" said Emily, bursting with joy. "You've helped me a lot Percy. I know what to do! Oh, I've got to find Thomas, tell him what we can learn from this! Oh, thank you, Percy! Thank you so much!" Emily was so excited, she gave Percy three kisses. Once on the left cheek, then the right one, then on his little nose.

"Oh, you're welcome, mother!" giggled Percy. Then Emily set off, whistling happily.

Edward was nearly finished delivering his evening train at Crovan's Gate Station when he heard a happy whistle and voice.

"Thomas! Thomas!" called Emily. She steamed right to the platform beside Edward.

"Emily!" exclaimed Edward. "What's got you so happy?"

"I'm getting back together with Thomas!" she whistled. "I know what needs to happen. Where is he?"

"He's in the Shunting yards, Emily," said Edward. "He has something to say to you…and, it would help if you don't show too much excitement right now. Let him speak, then he'll let you. I really just hope that you two will reunite after this very ugly shake-up. Good luck." Emily smiled at Edward and continued on her way.

* * *

Eventually, Emily calmed down like Edward said as she reached the yards and found Thomas. When he saw her, he suddenly looked sorrowful and apologetic. He looked up for a second then back down again in shame. He was hoping to resolve the issue just as much as she was. Emily came closer and closer…then stopped just a foot away from him.

 _"Here goes…"_ Thomas thought. "H-hello, Emily," he said meekly.

"Hello, Thomas," Emily replied quietly.

"Edward told you to meet me here, right?" asked Thomas.

"Edward and Percy, yes. He said you have something to say to me…what is it? And I hope it's something nice," she said in a slightly serious manner.

Thomas looked at her with a serious, but truthful expression. He cleared his throat and spoke very clearly.

"Emily…I'm here to put things right after such a nasty break-up…I know what happened some time ago was rather frustrating for both of us. We all have accidents. We all have disagreements. Friends are bound to argue sometimes. Even the happiest relationships aren't perfect. I know you and I have had a very long, happy relationship and we will continue to have a happy one for as long as we are together. But as you and I know very well, we have had arguments and fights before…but we always came to terms."

Emily was impressed by Thomas' massive improvement in behaviour. "Yes, I understand. Percy helped me on that," she said. "Anything else?"

Thomas went on. "You and I refusing to speak to each other and refusing to even approach each other today and yesterday wasn't your fault. We both played a part in the events, but I think it was me who started it. Neither of us had the best sleep. We were both tired and a little cranky. You wanted to go quickly and keep on schedule so we wouldn't disappoint the Fat Controller, and I wanted to go slowly and steadily because I was still rather tired. I now understand that you didn't see Henry coming until too late, and I heard you ask me if I was OK, and I heard you say sorry…but I didn't accept it."

Emily listened to Thomas and was most enthralled by his sincerity. Then she watched as he began to cry lightly.

"I-I shoved your apology aside and I didn't listen to you…I mistreated you and didn't listen, and for that, I'm sorry. I know that you would never cause an accident on purpose." Thomas sniffled quietly as a tear left his eye, but he kept his nerve.

"You are a very reasonable engine, Emily, and in the future, if we do get frustrated with each other, we'll try our best not to argue or fight. We will try to talk it over and figure out a solution. I am very sorry for what happened and I did not mean for that fight to occur. Do you forgive me?"

Emily was deeply touched by what Thomas said. He actually said sorry and admitted his mistake.

"Oh…Tommy," she sobbed happily. "Of course I forgive you. And…I'm sorry for causing the accident through my haste. I should have known to be patient and careful, even with less sleep than I was hoping for…and you're absolutely right. Arguments are a part of life. They're actually very important if you think about it."

"Important? I'm sure there's a reason, but how are they important?" asked Thomas.

"Well, Thomas," said Emily. "Percy told me about how much you and him argued in the past. Even while he was afraid of what James did to him with the monster, you still managed to make up with him. That proves some very good things to know. One, arguments are not completely avoidable. Sometimes, couples lose their patience and argue. Two, I think you and I can learn a good lesson from our row. Like you said, if we get fed up with each other, we can make a solution. I'm very sorry it all happened too. I really didn't mean to almost break up with you. We just needed some time to cool off by ourselves, even if it was very disheartening and sad. I'm just glad we're talking together again."

"So am I," said Thomas.

Then Emily remembered what Percy revealed. "Um…Thomas…I have something to confess."

"What's that, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"Something about Ashima…when Percy found me and coaxed me to meet you…he told me about a conversation he had with Ashima while you were at the docks to help her catch her ferry…she told Percy that she felt guilty of causing you some confusion…over who you loved. She told him that she didn't love you romantically. That she just wanted to be a friend. Percy told her that was very true, and that you wouldn't love her…would you?"

Thomas had no idea that Ashima confessed this. She never talked about love directly with him. He understood even more why Emily must have been afraid.

"Well…Emily," he said carefully. "I didn't know she felt that way…but I will confess: When the ferry arrived, Ashima and I did give each other a heartfelt farewell…we touched noses together for a few minutes…then she boarded her ferry. I had no idea Ashima felt that way about you and I…but now I see that she wanted us to keep loving each other…and I think it's only right that we fulfill her request." Then he came closer and buffered right to her.

"Emily," he said, looking right into her eyes, the windows to her soul. "You are the only engine in my life who can have my heart. Ashima may have been beautiful, no doubt. And I am very grateful for all the support she gave me, and I am happy I got the chance to meet her and gain a new friend…but I could never love her the same way I love you…my beautiful emerald angel."

Emily couldn't hold it in. She began to cry ever-so sadly over everything she accused Thomas of.

"O-oh…T-Thomas!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm s-s-so sorry for thinking such a silly thing! I should never have assumed that you would betray your feelings for me! I take back everything I said about you loving Ashima now that I know the truth! I know you'd never leave me just for someone new in your life!"

"So, are we resolved, my beautiful emerald angel?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, we are, Tommy," Emily beamed. "Come here!" and she kissed Thomas' lips as he kissed her back in joy and relief. All the anger, arguing and fighting they had gone through melted away as they felt this lovely, warm kiss. They had gone through a terrible spell in their relationship, but it had helped them learn a lesson to take note of if it ever happened again. Right now, the issue being resolved was all that mattered. After three minutes, they let go of their lips and Emily smiled.

Thomas smiled back and touched his nose to her's. "I love you, Emily…once again…I'm truly very sorry we fought," said Thomas.

"That's alright, Tommy," chuckled Emily. "I love you too. I'm just glad we worked it out." Then she and Thomas gently kissed again, loving the beautiful feeling of each other's mouths and their tongues gently dancing together. When they released each other's lips and smiled at each other happily, Emily suddenly had an idea.

"Thomas? I've been thinking…as a way to move past this problem…could you go to the Steamworks tonight? I'd like to do something special for you."

"Really?" asked Thomas.

"You'll love it," promised Emily.

"OK, Emily," said Thomas. "I'll see you then." He kissed her cheek and went on his way…while Emily smiled slyly to herself and went on her way to the Steamworks. Thomas couldn't feel happier. He and Emily were back together again and forgot what happened. Their love had been saved and they no longer had to worry about a break-up. But then Thomas remembered…Gordon had been the one who spoke with Emily and promised her to help. Thomas did not expect that at all. If anything, he would have thought Gordon would only worsen the situation, but now he wanted to find Gordon…and tell him something he never thought he would tell. He set off again, looking for the big engine.

Gordon was by himself at Maron Station, thinking and hoping for Thomas and Emily not to be still broken up…when he heard Thomas' whistle.

"Hello, Gordon," he said.

"Hello, Thomas," replied Gordon. "A-are you and Emily alright?"

"Never better," smiled Thomas. "We solved the problem, and we're still in love."

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" gasped Gordon.

"Edward told me you tried to comfort her…" Thomas said, more seriously.

"I did try, Thomas. I found her lamenting in Tidmouth Sheds and I persuaded her to tell me what was wrong...after that I heard you lamenting yourself about your break-up…but then I overheard something I did not know…something shocking."

"What, Gordon?" asked Thomas.

"That you…you jumped Vicarstown Bridge to bring me my safety valve for the race!"

"Oh…" said Thomas. "Well…thank you, Gordon…for talking with Emily and planning to bring us back together."

"Thomas…" Gordon began guiltily. "I must tell you something about why I helped you two…I'm truly sorry for not accepting your help at the Great Railway Show…you went to such far efforts to bring me my safety valve…you even jumped Vicarstown Bridge to save me. You could have fallen into the sea…after everything James and I did to Emily…and everything I did to you. You took all that trouble to save me, and I still made it all for naught. I almost don't deserve your help, Thomas. If anything, I think my boiler exploding served me right for all the misdeeds in my life."

"Gordon," Thomas answered. "You may have caused Emily and I plenty of trouble over the years, and I'll even say that you put my life in jeopardy when I was sent to work at Harwick, but despite that, I could never stand by and leave you in danger of being destroyed. I can't leave my ally to a grim fate. Like you said, 'You help me and I'll help you.' It seems that I wanted to help you, and then you helped me by bringing Emily and I back together."

Gordon smiled. Everything Thomas said was true. It felt good to fulfil his alliance again, but then Thomas spoke the words he never thought he would speak.

"And Gordon?" he added. "I know you started that terrible trauma in Emily's life and made it last for nearly five, painful years…but right now, Emily and I had a terrible fight. I was frightened that we wouldn't be back together…and you saved our love. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be together again…as such…you are finally forgiven. You may be overly proud at times, but today, you have proven yourself considerate, caring and kind hearted. And for bringing me and Emily back together…I think it's right to say…you're no longer convicted of what you and James put Emily through. You're free."

Gordon smiled even more. "Yes…well…that's very fine indeed. Just remember, Thomas. No matter how proud I become and no matter how much trouble I may cause, intentionally or accidentally, you will always be my ally." Thomas smiled back, then slowly went on his way to meet Emily…

* * *

As the sun set and the stars began to appear in the sky, Thomas made his way to the Steamworks as Emily requested him to. He wondered exactly what she would do and felt excited over hearing it was something special for him. Once he arrived, the last rays of sunlight disappeared and he made his way in. It was completely dark and there was no one in sight.

"H-hello?" he called into the darkness.

"Thomas?" called Emily's voice. "Come here, Tommy!"

Thomas heard Emily and grew even more excited. Suddenly some of the lights went on. There, in front of Thomas was Emily, decorated once again in all the decorative paintwork she wore for the Railway Show. Thomas could not believe what he was seeing.

"…Cinders and…Ashes, Emily…you're…you're so beautiful," Thomas gasped, like he did on the day of the Great Railway Show. "You have never been more beautiful than you are now."

Emily's heart almost melted from Thomas' remark. "Thank you, Tommy," she giggled sweetly. "Do you love my decorative features?" Thomas took a good look at Emily once again. Seeing these decorations on her again was not what he was expecting…and did she ever look beautiful!

Thomas answered Emily's question, as well as give an extra comment he was almost nervous to speak. "Yes…I do love them…and…ha-hah…I…I must admit…y-you look so…so…s-sexy…Emily…"

Emily suddenly became very excited too and blushed even deeper red. "R-really? Am I sexy?" she bubbled with joy.

"Yes," whispered Thomas. "I always wondered what it'd be like to cuddle you in those lovely decorations…" Emily immediately buffered closer so that her cheeks softly touched Thomas'. Thomas shuddered with excitement as he looked at the same gold linings he saw back at the show.

"Your cheeks are so warm," he whispered.

"I know, Thomas. All I want to do for tonight is make you happy. We'll always have each other," whispered Emily as she gave Thomas a little kiss on his nose.

"W-would you like me to…start our perly this time?" Thomas asked shyly.

Emily smiled. "Just like our first night together after we first kissed…maybe even better," she winked smoothly. So Thomas closed his lips around Emily's left cheek and began to very softly suck on it. Emily giggled happily as her cheek was being tickled by Thomas. Thomas' happiness overwhelmed him as he heard Emily giggle again.

"I already told you your face is very soft and warm a while ago…Your face is also very sweet," Thomas teased.

"S-sweet?" blushed Emily.

"Yes, my love," Thomas replied. "Sweeter than honey."

Emily was giggling so much from everything. Thomas' lips tickling her cheek, his sweet remarks and just being back together with him. Thomas soon let go of Emily's cheek, giving her a chance to return the favor. She batted her eyelashes at him and winked.

"What are you doing, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"Your turn, cutie," she purred as she began to suck his cheek. Thomas did not experience this at the Railway Show, but as he looked at those decorations right now, he almost whistled with excitement, but managed to resist.

"Keep pampering me, Emily. I love your lips so much," Thomas moaned.

"I love doing this, Tommy," she giggled. "You're so funny when you get shy around me."

"Th-thank you," he giggled gleefully. She soon let go of his cheek and looked right at him.

"Emily…w-what is it?" Thomas smiled.

"Come on, Thomas. Show me how much you love me!" she giggled excitedly.

Thomas wasted no opportunities. Unable to resist any longer, he submitted to the seductive queen he loved with such great amount. He kissed her right on her amazingly soft cheek, which was now feeling even warmer as she blushed redder and redder. Emily giggled even more as Thomas gently dotted his tongue on her cheek with his little kisses.

"Tommy…don't stop…please…" Emily giggled. Thomas kissed her other cheek just as softly and sweetly, making sure she'd love each moment more after the other.

"Mmm…that feels so nice," Emily moaned with passion and joy as she quietly let off steam. "Yes…ahh…Thomas…" Thomas released her cheek and smiled at her, feeling better and better.

"May I, Thomas?" she asked.

"Of course, my queen," he whispered. Emily opened her mouth and licked his cheek ever-so lovingly. As Thomas felt her warm, wet, slippery tongue on his cheek, he groaned with happiness.

"Emily…my goodness…I love you like crazy…" he managed to say.

"I know," smiled Emily as she licked his other cheek, making him let off steam now. "I love you just as crazy…"

"Aww, Emily…" said Thomas as she began to kiss his cheeks so gently. As he stared at the decorations on her funnel, Thomas focused solely on Emily's kisses…much like Molly and James kissed upon their reunion, Emily's kisses were as soft and gentle as if they were pedals of a flower on Thomas' cheek.

"Oh, Emily…" he whispered. "I love you…I love you, sweetie…" That made Emily so happy as she kept kissing him so gently and softly. She wanted this night to never end.

Then Thomas and Emily both opened their mouths and very gently let their tongues lick each other gently and happily. Both engines were blown away by the passion they were sharing. It couldn't have been better. Then they pressed their lips together and kept kissing for as long as they possibly could. They both relished in the soft warm feeling of their lips tickling each other so lightly, but feeling so beautiful, peaceful and enjoyable.

After two whole hours, at last, Thomas released from Emily's lips and looked at her and what he saw made him smile. After kissing and licking each other's faces for so long, Emily had fallen asleep during their final kiss and was breathing steadily and happily. Thomas' heart soared like an eagle. She just looked and sounded so happy content in her sleep as he heard her breathe gently in and out. Thomas could not resist her again so he buffered up and gently kissed her lips. Emily felt Thomas kissing her and fluttered her eyes open.

"Thomas, sweetie…" she whispered. "That was so much fun…and so beautiful…you were absolutely amazing."

"So were you, Emily…" whispered Thomas. "I did all of this because I love you and I never want to let go of you…"

Emily's eyes watered up with joy. "Oh, Thomas…" she whimpered. "I love you so much, my handsome cobalt star."

Thomas smiled right back as a tear left his eye too. "I love you too, Emily. My beautiful emerald angel. Sweet dreams…"

"Sweet dreams…Tommy…" yawned Emily. They kissed each other's lips one more time then fell fast asleep, silently and happily. And so, another unusual, and slightly more dramatic event came through Thomas and Emily. They had their first major fight, broke up briefly, but with the help of their friends, they came back together. They had managed well this time, but it wasn't over yet. Another pressing event would soon come along. Not as tense and angry, but still a challenge. For now however, life could continue on quite peacefully, and all was well.

* * *

First, I would like to thank the person who suggested this idea to me. Unfortunately I can't remember who it was that gave me this idea, but if you are reading this then thank you for suggesting this idea to me. Anyway folks, with the bridge between Thomas, Emily and Gordon has been burned completely. No more animosity between them, Gordon has finally redeemed himself for his past actions against Emily. But this story isn't over, there are still two chapters left. The next chapter will be much shorter than this one and will also include some Luke and Millie as well. So please leave a review and tell us what you thought of the chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Relationship Advice

It was the next morning after Thomas and Emily shared a night of pure passion after resolving their brief break-up. The two engines were still sleeping peacefully at the Steamworks after spending the previous night, kissing each other and sharing so much rekindled passion. But as the sun rose higher, it shone more brightly through the Steamworks window.

Emily slowly woke up and yawned quietly, sending her warm breath over Thomas' face, causing him to shudder and wake up too. He smiled and kissed her cheek in response.

"Oh…good morning, Emily…" yawned Thomas. As he saw her decorations again, he suddenly remembered. "Wow...Since last night…I've never felt more passionate, Emily…"

"Oh, Thomas…me neither," she smiled. "That was fun." Then she sweetly rubbed her nose on his then kissed his cheek. Then Thomas realized his Branch Line was waiting. So he set off to get started.

"I love you, angel," he whistled as he turned round on the turntable and left the Steamworks.

"I love you too, star. Bye-bye!" Emily called after him. "Now…" she said to herself. "What to do about all this?"

"Another repaint, I think, Emily," said Victor. "We'll have those decorations removed yet again and repaint you in your regular paintwork."

Emily felt a little disappointed about this, but she knew she couldn't go around the railway always looking like this.

"Alright, Victor. I should go back to normal anyway."

Meanwhile, at Ulfstead Caste Station, Stephen, Glynn and Millie were already working. Stephen and Glynn were working together taking more tourists around the estate, but Millie stayed put with the Earl.

"Millie, I have a simple, but important job for you," said the Earl.

"Oui, sir. What is it?" asked Millie.

"I am preparing an afternoon tea here at the castle. You must go to Daisy Halt to collect strawberries for the tea."

"Oui, sir," said Millie. "I'm on my way." Then Millie whistled and made her way down the hill to go to Daisy Halt. She arrived safely and managed to collect the strawberries, then she set off to return to the castle.

She was soon just out of sight of the station, but then suddenly, Millie felt funny and then went slower and slower. She tried to keep moving, but as she approached Lakeside, she stopped altogether.

"What's going on?" she asked. Her driver and fireman inspected her.

"Something's broken inside you, Millie. You won't be able to move any further now."

The stationmaster telephoned Ulfstead Castle to inform the Earl of the situation.

"Oh dear!" he answered. "I can't let the castle tea be cancelled! Please look for another engine to finish the delivery!"

The stationmaster promised, then called the Blue Mountain Quarry to find an engine to deliver Millie's strawberries, and someone to help her to the Steamworks. When the Thin Controller answered and heard what had happened, he gladly sent Rusty and Peter Sam to help.

Millie was still idling sadly by herself at Lakeside until she heard a whistle.

"Don't worry, Millie. I'll deliver the strawberries for you," called Peter Sam.

"And I'm taking you to the Steamworks," added Rusty.

"Merci, you two," smiled Millie. After she was uncoupled, Rusty began bringing her to the Steamworks while Peter Sam took the train on.

Millie eventually arrived at the Steamworks to be checked over while Rusty went back to the Blue Mountain Quarry. At first, Millie didn't notice anyone else other than Victor and Kevin looking her over briefly before the workmen started repairing her. But then…

"Hello, Millie," called a familiar voice.

"Ahh! Bonjour, Emily," smiled Millie. Emily had been scraped of all her paint again and was being repainted again.

"What happened to you, Millie? Are you alright?" asked Emily.

"I broke down trying to deliver strawberries to Ulfstead Castle. So I'll be here for a while. And I see you're being repainted."

"Yes. I had to get my decorations off from the Great Railway Show…for the second time actually."

"Second time? How?" asked Millie.

"Well, I was repainted in my normal paint-work when we all came back from the Railway Show. Then Thomas and I…well, let's just say, we had an unpleasant experience yesterday and the day before and I decided to be repainted once more in those decorations, and Thomas and I had quite a lovely time kissing here last night."

"Very nice," replied Millie. As she was in love with Luke, Millie thought she and Emily could talk a little about their relationships. Some relationship advice, so to speak.

"Emily?" Millie eventually asked.

"Yes, Millie?"

"Aside from this unpleasant experience…how are you and Thomas doing, as far as relationships go?"

"Well, Millie. Recently, my love for Thomas became a mild concern after we encountered an engine from India named Ashima. She was very beautiful in her own way and it made me fear that Thomas would love her more than me…but then I learned that was never the case. Aside from that, Thomas and I are actually pretty professional. We work together sometimes, greet each other as we pass by, and every night, we try to sleep beside each other at Tidmouth Sheds, or elsewhere, when we want more privacy."

"That's quite lovely, Emily," said Millie. Then she suddenly felt a little envy. "I wish I could do all that with Luke, working together and being able to greet each other during the day. Only thing is, I'm at Ulfstead Castle…he's all the way at the Blue Mountain Quarry."

"Well, Millie, sometimes, Thomas and I do work separately," answered Emily. "When we're not together, we think about each other endlessly. All we ever think about is each other when we're not around to see the other one. We push through our work, but it's not easy for me to not think about Thomas…even less so now after what happened recently."

"I see. Well, last Christmas, I was really hoping to see Luke after we kissed under the mistletoe…but he didn't come, making me lose more and more hope…but then on the evening Stephen and Glynn came back from their race, Luke surprised me with a visit."

"Hmm…so we both think about our boyfriends endlessly when we don't have them by our side," said Emily.

"Oui. We do seem to think the same way, don't we?" smiled Millie.

"Yes. The one engine who is always in my thoughts is my Tommy," Emily sighed.

"Tommy?" Millie asked, confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, Millie. That's my pet-name for Thomas. Tommy. His pet name for me is Em. He also calls me his 'beautiful emerald angel,' because of my emerald paint…and this lovely gold ring on my funnel. Oh…I love that name so much. I call him my 'handsome cobalt star,' for his coat of blue. What do you think?"

Millie thought for a moment…then answered. "Those are cute pet-names. I haven't given Luke one yet…but he calls me his 'lovely bluebell.' When he first called me that last Christmas, I was so happily touched."

"That's very sweet, Millie," smiled Emily. By this time, her emerald coat was finished and the painters were now doing a slow, steady job on painting her yellow stripes on her tender and boiler, and the workmen were still working on the broken part that stopped Millie. Then another question came to Millie. She and Emily learned about each other's pet-names and how they feel for their boyfriends. Now a different topic came up.

"Let me ask you something, Emily. We're both ladies," said Millie. "How…how do you and Thomas kiss?"

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Emily.

"What kind? Gentle, strong?"

"Oh. I see," said Emily. "When Thomas and I are together, we usually spend the nights at Knapford Sheds. Some engines call it the Love Shed, and they're actually right. Mostly, we kiss each other's cheeks and lips quite gently and softly…but when the time is right…we get quite passionate. And…"

Emily whispered to Millie. "When we get very passionate, we give loving licks to each other. How passionate, and yet so beautiful at the same time…and when our kisses are deep enough, our tongues come together."

Millie blushed as she heard these words…but it also made her remember when she went just a little too far for Luke that past Christmas after Stephen and Glynn raced each other slowly on the main line.

"Ooh…that sounds very romantic, Emily," she giggled. "When it comes to kisses, I'm much lighter than you. Luke and I kiss to the lips sometimes, but that's all we do, at least right now. Last Christmas, I didn't see him for most of the holiday, except for a kiss under mistletoe, then later when he came to visit me a few nights later. I tried to use my tongue, very gently on him…but he's too timid to do it quite yet. He was happy that I love him so, but he wanted to wait until we were both ready to become more passionate."

"Ohh…well, tell him I think he's a real gentleman if he thinks that way," winked Emily.

"I will," agreed Millie. Emily's painters were almost finished painting her. The most Emily had to do now was wait for her paint to dry.

"Millie…" said Emily. "When you and Luke do get your chance to kiss each other…do you and him ever let each other control the pace?"

"Well…why don't you tell me how you and Thomas do it first?"

"OK," giggled Emily. "Ever since we first kissed to the lips when we declared our love for each other, mostly, Thomas would be the one in charge. He'd gently push me inside a shed and he'd usually begin all the kissing. But then last Christmas, when we were kissing under mistletoe ourselves, he suddenly told me he was sorry if he made me feel confined. But in my opinion, I don't care who's in charge, just as long as we get to share our kisses as long as we please…but he did reveal to me that he prefers it when I'm the one in charge."

"I see," pondered Millie. "Well, Luke and I don't really try to control the kisses. We just go gently along however we kiss. We don't really think about who's in control. All that matters to me is that we get to share our love and treasure it."

"In that case," said Emily. "Why don't you slowly try to increase your passion? Trust me, Millie, it's a feeling unlike any other when Thomas and I share it together in the evenings."

"I'll certainly consider it, Emily…but I won't go too quickly for my timid lover," said Millie, giving a wink to Emily.

"Good idea, Millie," she replied. "And Thomas and I will keep to our passion however we will."

A few more minutes passed when Emily's painters eventually spoke. "Your paint is dry, Emily. You're ready to get to work now."

"Alright, sir. What about you, Millie?" asked Emily.

"I wish I could come, Emily. But I'm still being repaired. You go ahead," said Millie. Emily looked at Millie, then outside the Steamworks for a moment, then decided she should go. She whistled and went on her way to start her work…and try to find Thomas again.

"Well…that was nice," said Millie. "Some relationship talk, and advice."

While Millie was being repaired, Emily got to starting her own work for the day. She and Thomas were still beaming with joy and relief after their little shake-up. But with that joy and relief came more passion. And with that passion would soon come an obstacle to overcome. One that would make them have to be reminded of their promise they had made to the Fat Controller way back when about how they balanced their work with their sharing of love. They would surely really need some help on this matter…but that's another story.

* * *

I told you this would be much shorter than last chapter. This one really doesn't have too much to do with this story, but I've been wanting have some Luke and Millie focus for over half a year now and I thought this wouldn't be a bad place for that. But I suppose it works as the calm before the storm moment before the next and final chapter. So tell us what you thought about this in your reviews and stay tuned for the finale of *Goodbye to Yesterday*.


	3. Work Before Play

Emily and Millie had spent time together in the Steamworks, having a repaint and a repair, socializing about their relationships and how they ran it with their boyfriends, Thomas and Luke. Now Emily was on her way to find Thomas and enjoy the rest of her day with him…but ever since the previous night they shared at the Steamworks, something awoke within them. They wanted to relish each other even more, have fun and go about their business…more than they wanted to serve the railway. It was all because of their first major fight. They still felt quite an effect from it and didn't want to think about it anymore, and as such, they became even more attached to each other than before.

It wasn't until evening that Emily saw Thomas again after he had finished his passenger duties for the day. She invited him to stay at Knapford Sheds again after some time of not doing so.

"Well, it's nice to be back in here, Emily," said Thomas.

"I know, Tommy," she chuckled. "And to think that James and Molly spent their first night back together right here."

"Yes, that is lovely, Emily," smiled Thomas. "Especially now that we're resolved since last night."

"Oh, Thomas, I'm very happy about that," said Emily. "I love you." And she kissed his little nose. Thomas laughed and kissed her nose right back.

"Sweet dreams. I love you," they whispered together before drifting to sleep, back in their favorite shed.

The next morning, Thomas opened his eyes slowly, smiling at the lovely sunrise he saw through the window. Then he looked in front of him. There was Emily, holding her nose to his and sleeping happily in his comfort. Thomas decided to give her a wake-up call and kissed her lovely lips, making her eyes open. She saw him kissing her and she kissed him right back before yawning softly.

"Good morning," smiled Thomas. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning to you," replied Emily. "I had a lovely sleep."

Both engines smiled at each other for a few moments in silence and just enjoyed looking into each other's eyes. Then as they thought about their happy night at the Steamworks, they suddenly felt a major wave of passion sweep through them. One that was stronger than they had felt for years. Somewhere inside them, they were still feeling jittery and nervous from their first big fight and being separated, even for just a day. Now that they had made up for their fight, Thomas found his desire for Emily just as vigorous and strong as it was when they first kissed all that time ago when Duck helped with his Slip Coaches. Emily found her passion for Thomas was many times stronger than it was too. After they nearly lost each other, they wanted to forget it as much as possible…so they both made a plan for each other.

"Well, Emily…" began Thomas. "I know we had a very uncomfortable fight two days ago after my accident…but now that we've agreed not to blame each other if something goes wrong again…why don't we have some fun…just for you?"

Emily perked up immediately upon hearing that. "Ooh! I'd like that," she purred. With that, she captured his lips and kissed him ever-so deeply. She kissed him so deeply, she wouldn't let go, but Thomas didn't mind. In fact, he loved it. Emily eventually let go of his lips, allowing him to kiss her cheek gently, and receiving a giggle from her. Thomas continued to kiss her cheeks for several more minutes, while she kept smiling and laughing quietly as she let off steam gently. When he stopped to rest, Emily kissed him right back on both his cheeks for quite a while too.

Almost thirty minutes later, Thomas and Emily were kissing each other's lips again…until they heard someone call from outside, making them decide to come out.

"Thomas? Emily? What's going on in there? You've been in there too long now! You should be working!" called James. When Thomas and Emily came out, they both wore a dreamy expression, humming softly to each other.

"Uh…what are you two doing?" asked James. But neither Thomas nor Emily answered. They just kept humming along. They passed by Henry, who just looked at them with confusion. Suddenly, Thomas and Emily noticed a blue car beside the line and stopped briefly.

"Oh! He-he…Morning, sir," giggled Emily.

"Yes…lovely day," chortled Thomas. The Fat Controller chuckled at first, but then took a second look at Thomas and Emily as they began to sing to each other, passing by him.

"La da-da, la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la…" the two engines sang together as they rounded the bend.

"They've got it bad," James said blankly.

"What? What do you mean?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Isn't it obvious, sir? Thomas and Emily are twitterpated," Henry smiled.

"Twitterpated?" the Fat Controller said to himself as he drove off.

Henry was right. Thomas and Emily passed right through Knapford Station, still humming together.

"Well, my love…what shall we do together?" asked Thomas.

"Anything we please," smiled Emily. Then she whistled and set off with Thomas…without gathering their trains.

"Thomas? Thomas!" called Annie and Clarabel. "What are you doing? We have passengers to pick up!"

"Emily? Shouldn't we get to our work?" asked Thomas.

"Ignore it, Tommy. I need you right now," she purred. "Besides, there are plenty other engines who could do the work."

"Oh, Emily…I think you're right," gasped Thomas. "It's just the two of us together…we're each other's favorite engine, you lovely queen!"

"Yes, we are, Tommy!" laughed Emily. "Off we go now!" She and Thomas whistled together and kept going. They huffed along the main line, joking to each other and just laughing even more.

"Where shall we go, you and I, Emily? The docks, to see the sea?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, yes!" whistled Emily.

But Thomas and Emily failed to realize that just finding another engine wasn't so easy after all. While Henry, James and Percy got to doing whatever work they had to do, no one came to collect Annie and Clarabel…and no one went to do Emily's work. The passengers arrived and were most confused. One passenger knocked on the office door.

"Sir…there's no engine."

The Fat Controller suddenly got up and looked around. Indeed, there were no engines with Annie and Clarabel.

"What? How could this be? Thomas and Emily must have come through here…" said the Fat Controller. "These passengers won't reach their stations, and Emily was supposed to gather a load of stone to deliver from the quarry to the docks…I'll see if I can find out what's going on."

At that moment, Gordon came to the station to take the express. "Where are my coaches?" he asked.

"You'll have to fetch them yourself, Gordon. Thomas didn't bring them to the platform, apparently," said the Fat Controller.

"Hmph! Alright," sighed Gordon as he found his coaches and arranged them on Platform 1 himself.

"Now, Gordon," said the Fat Controller. "If you find Thomas and Emily, try to see what's going on with them. They didn't even come to prepare for their work this morning."

"I'll try, sir," promised Gordon. Soon, he set off, pulling the express. As he sped along the line, he looked left and right for any signs of the two engines.

"What's happening?" he asked himself. "Why would they ignore their work so randomly?"

Meanwhile, at the quarry, Mavis was waiting for Emily to arrive and gather her load of stone. She waited and waited, but no engine came. An hour or two later, she began to really wonder.

"Emily? Where is she?" said Mavis. "She was supposed to be here!" And Mavis continued to wait and puzzle over the longer and longer time Emily did not come.

Gordon was still going about with the express, until he reached Wellsworth Station. Edward was there too.

"Edward? Have you seen Thomas and Emily by any chance?" asked Gordon.

"I…I did, Gordon," replied Edward. "I tried asking them why they had no train, but they kept laughing together…talking about going to the docks."

"What? What are they doing there when they're supposed to be working?" exclaimed Gordon, but then his guard's whistle blew and he had to take the express on.

But Annie and Clarabel's scheduled passengers were not happy. Some were actually walking to their next station along the road, some were back at the station, writing complaints for the Fat Controller about poor service. The Fat Controller felt nervous since this did not often happen. Complaints were sent before when Henry had to take the express in Gordon's absence after he made the wish upon the Wishing Tree, but in this case, Thomas and Emily were doing no work at all.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Emily had glided all the way to Brendam Docks, still bubbling with excitement over being together. Porter and Salty were surprised to see them both here when no one told them to be here.

"Excited to be here?" smirked Thomas.

"Yes…but not as excited as you must be over me! Come here, you funny tank engine!" squealed Emily as she started kissing Thomas wildly on his face, making him laugh hysterically.

"Ohh, h-hello, shipmates," said Salty awkwardly.

"Hello, Salty!" Thomas chortled happily, making Emily giggle. "Just me and Emily together."

"…Most impressive," said Porter, seemingly uninterested.

Thomas and Emily kept huffing together until they were beside Cranky, looking out to the water.

"Isn't this lovely, Thomas?" smiled Emily. "Being here by the sea?"

"It isn't Arlesburgh harbour, but it's still delightful being with you, Emily," said Thomas. They looked out to sea together and could not stop smiling and trying not to giggle. Some while later, their excitement began driving another desire in their minds.

"Thomas? I'd like to see the main line again…all those flowery fields," said Emily.

"Anything for you, Em," winked Thomas as they set off hastily back for the main line.

"Some engines…" Cranky cranked.

Once Thomas and Emily reached the main line, they huffed slowly beside the fields filled with flowers, humming together again for quite a while…until they reached another station where they saw Gordon.

"There you two are!" exclaimed Gordon. "I need to tell you something!"

"No time, Gordon!" laughed Emily. "Thomas and I are occupied with each other right now…aren't we?" she winked at Thomas.

"Ohh, yes we are, Emily," he replied.

"Thomas! Emily! Stop thinking crazy! Get your heads out of the clouds and back on the railway already!" called Gordon. "All this extra romantic nature isn't the best idea! We're supposed to be working! Come on, you two!" But Thomas and Emily didn't pay any heed.

"Where to next, Emily? Black Loch again? We haven't been there for a long time!" chortled Thomas.

"Oh, yes! I'd like that a lot! OK! Come on, Thomas! See you later, Gordon!" bubbled Emily as she pushed Thomas on their way again!

"Thomas? Emily! PLEASE! COME BACK!" whistled Gordon. But they were already around the corner and out of sight. Gordon had to go on with the express. He was even more perplexed now that he had seen Thomas and Emily's behaviour right now. He huffed on until he saw Edward…and decided he had to tell a few things…

* * *

Elsewhere, things were not doing well for the railway. Back at the quarry, Toby came along and was surprised to see a long train of stone that had not yet been taken to be delivered.

"Mavis? What is this train still doing here?" he asked.

"I have no idea," said Mavis. "Emily was supposed to pick up this load, but she hasn't come. If it has to wait until tomorrow, that would never do." The Quarry Manager decided to call the Fat Controller. He told him about Emily's absence, making him more suspicious.

"What is going on?" the Fat Controller asked himself. "Hasn't Gordon heard anything yet about those two?" At that moment, he heard a diesel horn and looked outside his office. There was Philip working hastily to shunt trucks about the yards.

"Philip? Philip!" called the Fat Controller.

"Oh! Yes sir?" asked Philip.

"I don't mean to seem angry, but have you seen or heard anything about Thomas and Emily?"

"Oh…no. Why sir?"

"They didn't come to gather their trains this morning. The passengers have been complaining relentlessly and the quarry still hasn't been cleared of that load of stone Emily was supposed to gather," said the Fat Controller.

"Oh…well, I ran into Edward today and he was talking about Thomas and Emily, huffing along together…off to the docks," said Philip.

"Did Gordon see them at all?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Edward says he met him again earlier today and Gordon has seen them…but Gordon didn't say very much to Edward."

"Uhh…" groaned the Fat Controller. "I have to know what's happening today! Philip, go and find Gordon! Tell him to come right now and explain what he may know about Thomas and Emily!"

"Y-yes sir. Of course," said Philip as he set off as quickly as he could.

At Black Loch, Thomas and Emily were kissing together once again as afternoon was ending and evening was starting to set in. They didn't focus too much on their surroundings even here, where they loved being most.

"Today was fun for me, Thomas," giggled Emily.

"Likewise, Emily," chimed Thomas. "It's just so tempting just to be with you all the time, my love."

"I can't resist you either, Tommy," winked Emily. Then she and Thomas started kissing again. But they would soon receive a chilling reminder for all their behaviour today…

As evening set further in, Gordon was delivering his last few passengers for the express. "Thomas? Emily? What have you been doing?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he saw a few passengers just walking along the road to his station.

"All this walking, all because Thomas didn't come!" complained one passenger. "This railway is sillier than I thought!"

"Hah!" said the Grumpy Passenger. "I might have known this railway wouldn't work! Even you couldn't help us, Gordon! Most ridiculous!" Gordon was cross as his last few passengers left for home.

As he grumpily ended his express duty for the day, he huffed slowly along the line, talking to himself. "What did I do? I didn't delay any passengers…they were meant for Annie and Clarabel. And yet the Grumpy Passenger points all the fingers at me. Not right at all." Then suddenly…

"Gordon!" yelled a young voice. It was Philip, panting and rushing towards him. "Gordon, I've been looking all over for you! I have an urgent message from the Fat Controller!"

"Urgent?" asked Gordon.

"He demands to see you right away! Uh…something about Thomas and Emily!" said Philip as he dashed off again.

Gordon gasped with horror. "He knows!"

The Fat Controller was back at Knapford Station, looking at his watch and getting rather impatient. No work had been done from Thomas and Emily and the railway was beginning to be laughed at and criticized.

"What is the meaning of this?" he grumbled to himself. "Getting all these letters of complaints and…" then he heard Gordon's whistle and looked up.

"Ahem…uh, come here, Gordon," he said.

 _"…I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm,"_ Gordon thought to himself. He carefully approached the platform. "Yes, sir. What is it?" he asked.

"Gordon, I'm concerned about Thomas and Emily. Have you noticed they've been acting peculiar lately?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Peculiar?" asked Gordon.

"You know, huffing along buffer-to-buffer, laughing together, singing to themselves? …and not doing a single moment of work for the railway today?"

"Oh…I m-might have-"

"Gordon…" said the Fat Controller sternly. "I KNOW you've been keeping something from me."

Gordon tried desperately not to smile. "Keeping something?" he gulped.

"About Thomas?" the Fat Controller said, taking a step closer.

"T-Thomas?" said Gordon.

"And Emily?" emphasized the Fat Controller. Gordon moaned fearfully behind his closed lips. He trembled within…then let it all loose.

"I TRIED to stop them, sir! They wouldn't listen! I told them not to relish in their romantic nature too much!" The last few words caught the Fat Controller's mind.

"What do you mean romantic nature?!" he demanded.

"Sir…there seems to have been a mix-up…because they were playing together so much," said Gordon. "What shall I do?"

"Go find them, and bring them to me. I will deal with this," ordered the Fat Controller crossly.

"Yes sir," shuddered Gordon. He scurried away from the station and set off to find Thomas and Emily. Surprisingly, he hadn't gone far when he saw the two engines, still buffer to buffer and laughing together after they had their fun at Black Loch. But when Gordon whistled to them several times, they stopped laughing.

"Gordon? What is it?" smiled Thomas.

"You two need to go to Knapford Station," he said. "The Fat Controller did NOT look happy…at ALL."

"What? How could this be?"

"Just go there. He's impatient enough already," urged Gordon. Thomas and Emily looked nervous for once and made their way there. When they got there, they saw the Fat Controller tapping his foot and looking at them sternly.

"Excuse me, you two," he said.

"What is it, sir?" asked Thomas.

"I've have had nothing but complaints about you two all day! Thomas, what were you thinking about?! Your Branch Line wasn't running with any passengers! And Emily! Neglecting your load of stone and taking it absolutely nowhere! Together, you have caused many people to say what a bad railway this is!"

"But how? I didn't know about any of that work," said Thomas, suddenly not so bright and chipper as he was earlier.

"Huh! Honestly, Thomas! Were you even listening to any of the engines?"

"Ooh…I guess we didn't," said Emily. "Well, we did get a little carried away with our playful nature since we are in a relationship."

"Yes sir. To be fully honest, we were together, the whole day," worried Thomas. "But, all this trouble! We did NOT mean for any of this to happen!"

"I know that," said the Fat Controller. Then he remained silent for several moments, thinking…just like he did when he first warned them about this way back when. Soon he spoke again.

"Actually, your behaviour today looked very familiar…to the time when Duck was helping us with his Slip Coaches…I remember now. It's just the way you two were behaving like after you confessed your love…only it seems it's much stronger now…and therefore, more out of control….I remember I told you this a long time ago while Duck was helping us out…well, I'll say it again: 'Do you two believe that this relationship will affect your work? Given everything that has happened between you two over the years, I can see how much the two of you mean to one another, but do you think your work will suffer because of it? My engines are to work hard and do what they are told, instead of only having fun and games - this is a railway, not a playground and while I am not blind to your feelings, I cannot afford having any of my engines messing about, especially at this time of the year. I am willing to allow you two to continue on, provided you will not disappoint me or my railway.' Unfortunately though, your work actually has been affected this time. Remember what I told you? Work before play."

"Hmm…" said Thomas. "You're right, sir. We should have remembered that. We're sorry for the trouble today, and w-we'll try and hold to the promise."

"I do mean it, you know," he added sternly. "You have caused plenty of trouble already, and if you two continue to put your desires before your work, it will make the railway look quite bad, and it could spell even more trouble for both of you." And with that, he left the station, still displeased with what had happened that day.

"Hmm," Thomas said again. He's right, Emily. With our unhappy passengers, perhaps we should try," he said.

"Must we, Thomas?" said Emily. "You're just so…so handsome, oh my goodness…"

"I know, but work is still quite important. Then again…you're so beautiful yourself…" That night, Thomas and Emily tried to forget about what happened that day and tried focusing on their promise. They were able to hold their promise when their relationship first started. They thought they just had to calm down and hold their promise again…but that would be easier said than done.

"Remember what the Fat Controller told us, Emily," Thomas said, seriously.

"Yes," said Emily. "Work before play." But it was hard to focus on that promise for long. And indeed, it could spell more risk for their way of loving each other. But there were two others who would eventually see this issue and step in to help.

The next morning, things were no better. Thomas and Emily woke up with a start and set off on their own again, trying to remember the Fat Controller's warning. They had decided the previous evening to make an effort to hold to their promise, but much like Caitlin's excitement of staying up all night on Sodor, the two engines soon forgot all about what the Fat Controller had said about working before playing. Still laughing like crazy, they began playing with each other as they did the day before. Once again, Thomas and Emily neglected their trains for the day. Aside from previously neglected passengers with Annie and Clarabel, Thomas had also left behind an important goods train to deliver on his Branch Line. Even worse, Emily was supposed to take holidaymakers around the island for tours.

As the passengers arrived at the platform, the children were excited to take their holiday with their parents.

"Wow! This will be fun!" cried a little girl.

"That's right, dear," said the mother. "And of course, the engine pulling us, is Emi…" the mother suddenly gasped…there was no engine! The children gasped too.

The Fat Controller shook his head for a moment. Then… "EMILY?!"

No matter how hard Thomas and Emily tried, they were so passionate and excited to be together, they forgot all about what the Fat Controller said to them about working before playing together. Suddenly, Thomas and Emily stopped at a junction, blocking the switch.

"Well, Emily…what do you say we rest for a while and enjoy this clear day?"

"Oh, yes, Thomas!" whistled Emily. "Just you and me on a sublime day!" Then she started kissing Thomas' cheeks again. Thomas kept laughing with joy along with Emily, not taking any notice of their surroundings. But then Gordon came gliding along the line towards the junction. He suddenly saw the two engines up ahead and applied his brakes as hard as he could. He managed to stop just in time…but Thomas and Emily didn't move.

"Get out of my way! YOU'RE holding up the EXPRESS!" shouted Gordon.

"Calm down, Big-Wheels," smirked Emily.

"YOU'RE the one with large wheels," huffed Gordon. But Emily just laughed.

Gordon was about to let out quite a bit of energy. "Thomas, Emily, I think this is my-"

"OK, no need to shout," Thomas replied smugly as he and Emily moved slowly away onto another track. Gordon sighed annoyingly as he managed to keep going.

"This isn't gonna be pretty," he said to himself. "I saved their love after that fight…now it could be hurt again. I sure hope not…"

Thomas and Emily continued to rush along the line, still lost in a spell of passion, kissing each other even as they moved. They were so busy with their kisses, they didn't even notice they were at Brendam Docks again and Salty was trying to line up with Cranky as he lowered a heavy load of fish into his trucks. Salty suddenly went lurching forward…and Cranky's hook slipped in the confusion. The heavy crate split open, sending fish everywhere, but neither Thomas nor Emily noticed they had bumped into Salty from behind.

"Whoops-a-Daisy, Salty!" chimed Emily. "Silly me!" Then she and Thomas dashed away from the docks.

Salty gaped at all the fish scattered on and around the tracks. "Who will swab the deck now, matey?!"

"I can't pick up all those!" complained Cranky. "The workmen will have to do this…and someone ought to address Thomas and Emily's behaviour!" The Dock Manager agreed and made a call to Knapford Station…

Thomas and Emily had managed to calm down by that evening. They were starting to tire out from all their rushing about that day and the day before. They were still giggling with delight together as they stopped at another junction…until James stopped nearby them…he was blocked too!

"Hey! Let me through!" he whistled. Thomas and Emily noticed James and were still a little confident.

"Alright, all in good time," said Thomas.

"Actually, terrible time…for both of you," said James. "I've heard absolutely shocking things about you two…besides holding me up along with my goods train right now, I saw plenty of unhappy holidaymakers complaining today in the neighborhood with no coaches! And I heard the Fat Controller complaining about a fishy mess at the docks with Salty!"

Thomas and Emily had listened to James…and suddenly became shocked and scared. They had forgotten all about their plan to hold to their promise cautioned by the Fat Controller!

"Goods train?! FISH?!" Thomas gasped, suddenly realizing his mistake.

"Coaches?! Oh! The holidaymakers!" gasped Emily. "Good heavens, the Fat Controller is gonna trample us!" She and Thomas rushed back to find him, knowing they couldn't hide this problem anymore. Now they were not so cheerful and lightheaded.

When they returned to Knapford Station, Thomas saw the very goods train he was meant to take…still on the same siding as before. And Emily's coaches were untouched and empty.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. "All THIS work was wasted and ignored too?! This is a disaster!"

"The holidaymakers didn't go where they wanted to be…and Salty's load of fish was ruined! Why did we go so crazy with each other?! We should have waited until our work was done! Oh dear! We're sure to get it now!"

"You can say that again, Thomas and Emily," snapped the Fat Controller's voice...right beside them. "Whatever is wrong with you?! Thomas, your goods train has ended up delayed! No one knows where it is right now! And you did not take the holidaymakers anywhere, Emily! And what's worse, Salty's fish train was ruined! I gave you both a clear reminder of what I warned you of…now, you've ruined the image of my railway! Ohh! Did you hear nothing that I said?! Don't you want to serve my railway well?!"

"Well, yes, we do want to serve you, but-" began Thomas.

"Then why is everyone laughing at my railway and bringing in complaints?!" said the Fat Controller. Thomas and Emily looked around. Indeed, several of the holiday makers and some workmen were complaining about the railway and even making fun of it.

"What kind of lackluster railway is this? With these engines who just act like clowns!" said a workman.

"This isn't a railway, it's a circus!" some passengers laughed.

"Only Bertie is worth riding with now," complained a boy.

"These two engines are the silliest and the ditsiest!" laughed a girl.

"Unless change happens quickly, count me out of this railway business!" complained another workman.

"Oh no," breathed Thomas.

"What have we gotten into, Thomas?" worried Emily. The complaining and laughing went on for a few minutes until everyone left the station, except the Fat Controller.

"You should have known it would lead to this! And yet you continue to daydream and play around together when I depend on ALL my engines to keep this railway running well!" he groused.

"…We…we didn't mean for all this to happen, sir," Thomas said nervously. "We've been very foolish…and we're sorry. I don't know what's come over us! W-we're so sorry. It's just that, Emily and I have suddenly felt a strong phase of love which we just couldn't let go of…"

The Fat Controller looked at the two engines. Then he sighed deeply. "As I mentioned before…I know you two mean a lot to each other. Having someone to love is all very well. It's a wonderful thing indeed, but, and it's awful to say, but it's true…you two have given me a great deal of trouble. While I am aware that you did not mean any of it, people are now mocking my railway because you two went too far with being swept off each other's wheels. It seems that one of those complaints is right…change must happen quickly…and I may have to do a few things myself."

He looked at Thomas and Emily with a worried and serious expression. "I want you two to listen very carefully now: If change doesn't happen soon…I don't know if you two can be together so often anymore. No work means no time together."

Thomas and Emily both gasped. "D-don't send either of us away!" pleaded Thomas.

"Yes sir!" added Emily. "We both love working on the railway! We truly want to serve you well and make things better!"

"I will not send either of you away," said the Fat Controller. "But I may have to make arrangements that will keep you separate more often than usual. You held to your promise before, but now you've gone against it."

Thomas knew he and Emily had caused many problems to the railway, but Thomas couldn't let his love with Emily be threatened again. Not after his terrible argument and brief separation from her. He decided he would protect his love for her and speak up.

"Sir," he said with great sincerity and honesty. "I know that serving your railway is of utmost importance and we will do whatever we can to cure its bad reputation right now, but you must understand…Emily and I don't only love each other…we need each other. When Emily was suffering under Gordon and James' abuse, I went out of my way to save her and bring her back. But I also need her. I love her so much, I just can't bear being without her for long periods of time. It makes me worry for her and only she can help me stay calm when things do go wrong."

The Fat Controller listened, but was still irritated. "I am well aware of all that, Thomas. Get to the point!"

"So, to get right to the point," continued Thomas. "Would it be possible for you to give us one more chance? Is there any hope at all? Anything we can do to restore your railway's reputation and still hold our love in positive spirits?"

The Fat Controller had listened to Thomas' words and thought a little more. He paced up and down the platform for almost a minute, while the two engines waited and feared some more…but they could hear what they said to each other way back when in their minds.

 _"I don't care what he does, I won't let him take you away from me. I love you, Emily and nothing will ever change how I feel about you."_

 _"I love you too, Thomas and nothing will ever change how I feel about you either."_

They said it once, and they we're going to hold to that message forever. Then suddenly, the Fat Controller said, "Well…I wouldn't want you two to be miserable all your lives, and with two days of trouble already, I'd say that's two strikes, with one more to go…Therefore, I suggest a deal. Tonight, I want you two to do one thing: think. Think very hard about what has gone wrong and think about what you can do to make it better. Next, I hereby order you two to work completely separately, so there are no interactions tomorrow and the next day until the evening. If you do your jobs properly and heal the railway's image by then, I'll see if you can be together and still work well. If it ends up being three strikes and out…well…I'm so sorry." Then he shook his head, turned and walked thoughtfully away.

Thomas and Emily knew this wasn't a good position to be in. If only they didn't get so carried away and cause all this trouble, they wouldn't feel that their love was forbidden. After they had first kissed when their relationship truly began, they were able to hold to their promise, but now that promise was somewhat broken and they feared they'd be kept apart.

Thomas knew the railway needed to get back in order, but the first thing he and Emily had to do was think of how they could do that without their love distracting them so much. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. They had no idea what would come next. If they wouldn't be sent away…what would happen? Would they have to permanently work elsewhere? Would one of them have to be transferred outside Tidmouth Sheds? Would they manage without seeing each other for the short term? As the two engines pondered these fears, Emily looked at her love and saw he had a thought in his smokebox.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Thomas?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" he replied.

"It may be hard to do so…but I think we should sleep separately tonight."

"…I was about to suggest the same thing, Emily," Thomas admitted sadly. "We relished in too much passion being together and I think we do need to be separate for a while if we want to make up for the trouble we caused. Some good might come from this. Maybe if we sleep in separate places tonight, our passion spell will ease off and we'll work better tomorrow...even if we don't see each other during the day."

"Yes, Thomas," sighed Emily. "Where shall we sleep?"

"You can't stand being completely alone…you take Tidmouth Sheds, Emily," said Thomas. "I'll sleep here."

"Are you sure, Thomas?" asked Emily. "The last time you slept here alone, Sailor John almost blew you up after you gave chase."

"He's imprisoned, Emily. I'll be safe here," reassured Thomas. "Do you think you'll be alright?"

"The other engines will be there…and I could sleep with Henry and Edward. They're friendly to me," said Emily. "And don't worry. If we get through tomorrow and the next day, maybe we'll get another chance…I really hope so…"

"I-I just want you to know," said Thomas. "No matter what comes from any of this, I love you more than anything, Emily."

"I know, Thomas," answered Emily. "I love you too. I guess we'll just have to put our relationship on hold once again, until we can figure out what's right. But keep in mind, when I say put on hold, I mean let go of our desires for now. I still love you."

"It's gonna be miserable for me…but I think it's right for the railway," said Thomas. Then Emily slowly made her way to Tidmouth Sheds, while Thomas found a siding to sleep on.

"Oh well," he whispered. "I guess love really isn't so bright and chipper after all." Then for quite a while, Thomas thought about all the negativity he and Emily neglected while they ignored their duties. He thought about the angry workmen. He thought about the unhappy holiday makers…and he thought about what they would be thinking at that moment.

 _"No one will want us if this keeps up,"_ he thought unhappily. Then he fell asleep with a full mind.

* * *

At Tidmouth Sheds, Emily checked the berths left to right. Fortunately, there was an empty berth between Henry and Edward. She quietly turned round to that berth and backed inside, feeling very miserable not having Thomas with her. Edward could see Emily's melancholy expression.

"Emily? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know, Edward," she answered.

"Well, what's dampening your spirits, Emily?" asked Henry. Emily felt worried about what the Fat Controller would do for the next few days, but she needed someone to talk to.

"OK, you two…Thomas and I have been relishing in an awful lot of passion recently. Ever since we made up from our big fight, we've been feeling much more passion and love than usual…and as such, we caused some trouble to the railway. The Fat Controller has told us to hold to our 'work before play' promise. We tried, but I guess our passion went too far and now…our love is on the line again."

"How?" asked Henry.

"Thomas and I still love each other," said Emily. "But the Fat Controller isn't sure he can let us be together so much now. He's giving us two days to work completely separate…and if we don't heal the railway's image soon enough…he may split us apart somehow…it's so unfair since we just got back together! I'm afraid, Henry! What are we to do, Edward?"

Henry and Edward said nothing for a few minutes, looking at each other. Then suddenly, they had a thought. Although they never had a relationship of their own and didn't fully understand what love was like, they thought if they could help.

"Emily…" said Henry, giving her a small, reassuring smile. "If Thomas won't sleep here, you are right between us. Why don't we act as guardians in the night for you and protect you? It's the least we can do."

"Lovely idea, Henry," said Edward. "And don't worry, Emily. We'll try to help you and Thomas get past this complication."

Emily managed to smile lightly. "Thank you, both," she said. "You're very kind engines…" Henry and Edward fell asleep, smiling slightly. Emily looked at the stars for a moment.

"How can we do this?" she whispered. "One more mess-up and we'll truly be done." But then James spoke up.

"Don't worry, Emily," he said. "You and Thomas can do this. Remember everything I tried to do until Molly and I came back together. I waited years to get her love back. If I can wait that long, working separately for two days should be very easy for you and Thomas!" he encouraged.

"You really think so, James?" asked Emily.

"'Think so'? I KNOW so!" smiled James. "Just concentrate on your work alone and maybe the Fat Controller will change his mind."

"…Alright, James," sighed Emily. "I just hope it works." Then she fell asleep too, with Henry and Edward ready to protect her if they needed to.

Thomas was still asleep at Knapford Station, but it wasn't easy. Every few minutes, he kept waking up and thinking about Emily.

"I'm not leaving her. I'm not leaving her…" he repeated a few times to himself before falling asleep again. After an hour or two, he started to dream…

 _It was a cloudy night all over Sodor. The entire railway was abandoned and deserted. All the rails were weak and rusty. All the shops were closed, and many engines were in sidings or gravel pits to rust and fall apart…but Thomas was still asleep at a desolate Knapford Station. He too was very rusty and broken-down and felt like he wouldn't last another hour as he slowly lost his senses…when he suddenly heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and strained to look. Cast in the moonlight, walking very slowly toward Thomas…was a silhouette of a man, seemingly carrying something under his arm…and wearing a Navy Sailor's hat! The figure was hidden by the shadows of Knapford's roof…but then he stepped into the light._

 _"S-Sailor J-John!" Thomas choked on his breath._

 _"Time's up, Thomas," he sneered. "You will now pay for what you did to me."_

 _"Restrain yourself, Sailor John! I won't last long anyway!" Thomas pleaded with a scraping voice. Sailor John struck a match, and lit his roll of dynamite sticks!_

 _"It really has been a blast, Thomas!" laughed Sailor John. Then he threw the burning dynamite through the air and started running off._

 _"No! NOOO!" cried Thomas. The dynamite's fuse disappeared, then a loud boom split the air…_

"AGH!" Thomas suddenly burst awake, and looked around Knapford Station.

"OK…I'm still blue…working properly, tracks are fresh…still alive…still alive," he sighed sleepily. But he suddenly remembered.

"Emily!" he exclaimed, and he set off for Tidmouth Sheds, just to see if she was still there. When he arrived, to his relief, he found Emily sleeping peacefully between Edward and Henry.

"Thank goodness," whispered Thomas. "Thank you, you two…for protecting my angel tonight." And Thomas returned to his siding at the station, feeling much more relieved.

"At least she's alright. Maybe it won't be that bad after all. If we work very hard and just not think about each other, that might give us a chance," he whispered. "Actually…that nightmare might have been a warning…a caution of what would happen if we don't learn our lesson. If we fail too much, the locals will become even angrier and the railway could become disliked enough to close…" So Thomas decided that he would focus solely on his work the next day and as long as he had to until the Fat Controller would be convinced…

* * *

The next morning, Henry and Edward woke up at Tidmouth Sheds. They suddenly remembered and checked on Emily. She was still sleeping peacefully between them.

"Good morning, Emily," murmured Henry. Emily's eyes slowly opened and she yawned peacefully.

"Good morning, Henry," she greeted.

"Did you at least sleep peacefully enough?" asked Edward.

"Hmm…I slept alright," she said. "It's just a shame that Thomas couldn't be with me…probably for the best."

"Just concentrate solely on your work, Emily," said Henry. "Try not to think too much about him. We don't want the Fat Controller to be even angrier at either of you."

"Ohh…alright, Henry," said Emily as she set off to collect her delayed holidaymakers at Knapford Station. She found her coaches in a nearby siding and gathered them to take to the platform. She suddenly heard a whistle and looked to her right. There was Thomas getting ready to gather his delayed goods train for the day. He took one quick glimpse at her, looking sorry for her, but said nothing. Emily said nothing too as she waited for her passengers to arrive.

Thomas looked at Emily and could see she was still nervous about what would become of them for the next two days. Would they be able to impress the Fat Controller enough to let them stay together, or would they have to do something themselves to change their fortunes?

Soon enough, the holidaymakers began to arrive at Emily's platform. When they saw it was her, they did not look very pleased. They just boarded the coaches without a word. Then the guard's whistle blew and Emily knew she had to get moving. She whistled and left the platform. Thomas watched her leave and continued to think. Would she manage without him for an entire day? And would he manage without her? He continued to think for a while as he left the yard with his goods train. But unbeknownst to him, the Fat Controller's blue car was somewhere along the rails, following someway behind Thomas.

Thomas silently took his delayed goods train along his Branch Line, constantly thinking and worrying. Would he finish his work on time and would Emily cope without him? Along the road, the Fat Controller slowly drove, keeping a close watch on Thomas, seeing how he would function without Emily. Thomas suddenly began to slow down…and he stopped, thinking about Emily. But then...

"No! I can't dwell on her all the time!" he said to himself. "I have work to do!" And he set off quickly to make up for those wasted seconds. Soon, Thomas reached the first station where workmen were waiting to unload some of the goods. The stationmaster looked neutrally at Thomas then shook his head. Eventually, Thomas was ready to continue, so he pressed on. The Fat Controller continued to follow, unnoticed by Thomas to the next station.

"Hm. Here so late, Thomas?" the stationmaster sniffed.

"I know you don't approve of my recent behaviour, sir," said Thomas. "I'm just here to make my deliveries with no further delay."

"So it seems," the stationmaster replied before Thomas' guard blew his whistle again and Thomas set off to keep working.

"Hmm…" said the Fat Controller. "He seems to be working fairly normally. I wonder how Emily is doing…" and he drove off to follow her.

Emily was still taking her delayed holidaymakers on their late tour of the island. The Fat Controller lowered his car window to listen in. She too was thinking about her love…but unlike Thomas, she didn't stop on the line. She slowed down a little, but not by much.

"I can do this…I know I can do this," she said to herself. "These holiday makers need me right now."

 _"Hmm…that's right, Emily. Keep working,"_ the Fat Controller thought. Emily huffed on until she reached the hills and let her passengers off to enjoy the fresh air. They all got out of the coaches and settled on the hillside under the warm sun. They managed to enjoy themselves considerably while Emily held her position, waiting to move on. The Fat Controller saw this from the distance and waited as long as he had to until all the holidaymakers returned to their coaches. Emily managed to set off, determined to obey the Fat Controller's deal.

The way it turned out, Thomas managed to deliver all his goods to where they were supposed to be and Emily successfully brought her passengers wherever they were supposed to be. This time, no complaints were reported. That evening, Thomas and Emily's jobs were done and no complaints had been reported. But no positivity was expressed either. Thomas didn't know what this could mean yet. Just then, Emily came by too right beside him.

"H-hello, Emily," Thomas said solemnly.

"Hi, Thomas," she replied. After being separate from each other, and after feeling so scared from their scolding from the Fat Controller, they did not feel so passion-driven this time.

"Did you work alright without me, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"I guess so," said Emily. "My holidaymakers got to go where they wanted to be…but they weren't pleased with me despite that."

"The workmen weren't happy with me either, even though they got the goods on time," said Thomas.

"Did they show any displeasure?"

"Not really," said Thomas. "They didn't say anything bad…I guess that's a good thing. They weren't happy, but they weren't furious either."

"Hmm," said Emily. "I'm afraid I don't feel safe expressing any of my love to you right now, Thomas…but do you think you can sleep with me at the sheds tonight?"

"Really?" said Thomas. "Do you really think we can?"

"I think so," said Emily. Thomas managed to smile and went off with her to Tidmouth Sheds.

When they settled in their berths, Thomas and Emily felt a little better being together.

"So…how did you work without me, Thomas?" asked Emily.

"I sometimes stopped every now and then, thinking about you…but I managed to shake those thoughts out and keep working."

"So did I," said Emily. "I guess we'll have to keep doing this until the Fat Controller is convinced."

"I know," sighed Thomas. "Well…goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Thomas." Then both engines fell asleep, feeling slightly better over the recent events. But Edward and Henry stayed awake, looking at the sleeping couple.

"Henry…they seem to be doing a little better when it comes to their work," said Edward.

"Yes, they do, Edward," agreed Henry. "If they're starting to do better, I think I know what they need…"

"What's that, Henry?" asked Edward.

"I have a plan…" whispered Henry. "We'll go to the Fat Controller sometime tomorrow and request that Duck and Paxton do our work. That way, you and I can watch over Thomas and Emily and keep them concentrated on their work. That will surely heal the railway's image and let them stay together as they please."

"…Great idea, Henry," smiled Edward. "Then if they can work properly without any distraction, that would be even better."

* * *

The next morning, Thomas and Emily woke up first.

"Good morning," they said quickly together. "See you later." And they set off separately again for the day. Thomas collected Annie and Clarabel silently and meekly. Then he set off to collect his own delayed passengers. At Elsbridge Station, he picked up and let off a few passengers, who still showed no positivity, but no negativity either. As Thomas waited for the guards whistle, he began to wonder to himself.

 _"What DID come over me and Emily?"_ he thought. _"What caused us to be so passionate and over-loving to the point of causing all the trouble? I know it had to be something…"_ Then the guard's whistle blew and he huffed on down the branch line, thinking more and more…

Emily was working by herself too, and quite well too. She finally gathered her delayed load of stone from the quarry, much to Mavis' silent behaviour. Emily too was thinking deeply about what could have happened that caused their promise to be challenged. She delivered the stone in good time, still receiving no positivity from the workmen, but no negativity either. Later that day as she finished her duties, she began asking herself a few questions.

 _"Just what could have come over us?"_ she asked herself as her loads were hauled out of her trucks. _"Was it something that happened all of a sudden? Perhaps that evening at the Steamworks?"_ Emily thought a little more...then it suddenly hit her. She suddenly had the answer to why they must have neglected their promise. She held this thought in her mind for the rest of the afternoon. Finally, her work was done, and she hurried to find Thomas and explain her thought.

Thomas was just shunting Annie and Clarabel into a siding in the yards. All his passengers kept on time again and Thomas was about to set off and find Emily when he heard her whistle. Then he saw her coming up to him, slowly and quietly. He wondered what this was about.

"Emily? What's up?" he asked. Emily buffered up to him and looked at him intently.

"Thomas…I've really been thinking…and…I think I've figured it out," said Emily. "I discovered the mistake…"

"Figured what out?" asked Thomas.

"Why our attempt to uphold our 'work before play,' promise failed and caused all the trouble…"

"Really?" asked Thomas. "What do you think?"

"As I was close to finishing my work today…I was thinking to myself why we got into that muddle with the Fat Controller. Now I need to ask you…were you still feeling at all nervous after our big argument?"

"I…well…yes, I was. A little bit," said Thomas. "Even though we're still in love…I still think about it every once in a while."

"Well, I was nervous about it too," said Emily. "It was a terrible event for both of us to go through…I guess we went too far for the same reason I never told you about Gordon and James for so long…we were both scared. I flourished with so much passion and enhanced love for you recently because I was scared that our relationship was still in a delicate balance."

"Oh…well…when you put it that way, I think it's partly my fault too," said Thomas. "I was so sad and heartbroken when we briefly broke up after that big fight, that I guess I wanted to make it up to you by showing every last drop of love I have for you…but maybe I showed too much of it in too little time. And that's why the railway is being laughed at. And we were too frightened to explain it. Maybe we should explain it now."

"Maybe you're right," said Emily. She buffered up to him and kissed his cheek. "But don't worry. I love you dearly, Thomas, and I always will. We're bound to fight every now and then. It's inevitable, but it's just life. Sometimes loved ones lose their tempers and argue."

Thomas kissed her cheek back. "I understand, Emily. I love you too and no fight will ever break us apart…I think I know what we need to do. Follow me." He set off and Emily followed. But as they cleared the yards…Edward and Henry were some ways behind them and heard everything they said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? whispered Edward.

"After them," whispered Henry. "Let's see what happens next." And they quietly followed along Thomas and Emily's tracks.

Thomas and Emily eventually returned to Knapford Station where the Fat Controller was waiting. He looked up and saw the two engines looking proud of doing better work, but still looked slightly worried.

"There you are, Thomas and Emily," said the Fat Controller. "I heard you two did all your jobs properly and on time today and yesterday."

"Yes, we did," said Thomas. "But no one was exactly pleased to interact with us. No one was angry or mocking us, but they didn't show much appreciation either, understandably so."

"Well," said the Fat Controller. "I guess that's a small step in the right direction. I've had no praise from anyone, but no complaints either."

"We actually came here to explain something, sir," said Emily. "Something we should have explained when you reminded us of our 'work before play,' agreement."

"And what is that, Emily?" asked the Fat Controller.

Emily looked at Thomas, silently telling him to start the story.

"Something from both of us," said Thomas. "You may recall a few days ago, Emily and I refused to speak to each other after my accident with Henry."

"Hmm…" said the Fat Controller. "I heard about that accident, but I didn't come to know everything that happened between you two…"

"Well, that's the reason we both went too far and neglected out work," said Thomas. "You see, when we were awoken early to gather that train from the harbour, we were both arguing lightly, because we were both tired and under-slept. As we went to deliver the train, I wanted to go slow and conserve my energy, but Emily wanted to go fast so we could rest sooner. We argued a little more over going fast or slow, then, then…" Thomas couldn't finish as those terrible memories began hitting him.

"Shall I continue, Thomas?" asked Emily.

"If you like," said Thomas.

Emily continued for the Fat Controller. "Then I finally decided to argue no further and I pushed the train and Thomas along faster and faster. I didn't see Henry coming until too late. Thomas took the damage and I apologized right away, but he was so angry at me, he blamed me. I decided he needed to grow up a bit. After he was repaired, we refused to speak to each other until the next day. I had hoped he had learned to behave better but he was still angry at me about the accident, and I stated he was probably better off with Ashima…" Emily paused as the terrible feeling began to hit her too.

"Shh, Emily," soothed Thomas. "We're past that now. I'll continue for a while…yes, sir. I finally took enough and called her paintwork a name I will not dare mention again and I stormed away. Gordon came along and wondered what was going on."

"Seeing both of us in such anger and displeasure got to him and he finally decided to fulfill his alliance with Thomas," said Emily. "He asked me what was wrong. I told him everything, then he told Edward and Percy. Edward went to find Thomas and reassure him, and Percy found me and convinced me that fights don't destroy a relationship. That evening, we set things right and spent the night at the Steamworks…back in my decorations from the Railway Show. But even now, we still think about that argument every once in a while…and it hurts to remember that we broke up…even just briefly."

"So you see, sir," said Thomas. "That's why we went too far, although we really didn't mean to."

"Yes," said Emily. "We felt that our love was threatened and hurt. In fact, we still feel a little touchy at the recollection even today. We were scared that our love was much more delicate, so we tried to rebuild it like when we first started, ever since we first kissed in Knapford Sheds."

The Fat Controller had listened to everything and he sighed. He could now see why two of his engines had caused unintended trouble to the railway.

"Why didn't you tell me about your argument earlier?" he asked.

"Please forgive us, sir," said Emily. "But it's because we were scared and foolish. I know you told me that I should never be afraid to tell you if something is wrong, but Thomas and I were hurting so much from our big fight, we didn't have the nerve to ask."

"Well," said the Fat Controller. "To be fair, I do understand what you mean. From what you just told me, it must have been an awful argument and just a painful time to go through. All couples are bound to be nervous and frightened after a fight like this occurs. It happens between me and Lady Hatt every now and then, and it's certainly a discomfort, but we eventually move on."

"We really wanted to tell you our problem, sir…" moaned Thomas. "But considering everything that happened recently, with all trouble we caused, I sometimes thought…that Emily and I are not even a real couple."

"Not a real couple?! Who says so?" said the Fat Controller. "Listen, Emily might be an exceptionally lovely engine, and you're a cheeky little engine, and I don't claim to be a true genius, but I know one thing: with hardships come rewards, and we all have the ability to break past discomforting and painful barriers and move on."

Thomas felt relieved. Perhaps he and Emily still had a chance.

Suddenly, the Fat Controller sounded stern. "However," he said. "I still have a railway to improve with your help. Look around you and if you saw or heard any complaining locals over the past few days, let that be a lesson to you. Now, remember what I told you: Work before play. Do your daily duties before you go about your own personal business. That doesn't mean you always have to work separately. If you do work together and socialize while still finishing on time, or even early, that's alright. But you MUST complete whatever work you are given BEFORE you make your own plans. I have to do the same thing in my own family. I spend every day running this railway, and yet I always get my chance to be with my wife, my grandchildren and even my mother at the end of the day. Keep in mind, you will always get your chance to do what you want after your work is done. What you want is well worth waiting for."

Thomas and Emily felt better. They remembered well that while they did chat and flatter each other in the past, they still got their work done. All the engines spoke to each other while working and still did well. As long as they knew they'd always get their chance to express their love after working, they could work with that.

Thomas put on a serious and determined expression himself. "Thank you, sir. This time, we WILL hold to our 'work before play,' pledge. I promise you."

"Me too," added Emily. "Like you said after the Great Railway Show, we still have a railway to run."

"That's more like it," said the Fat Controller. "Excellent. Now, you two go on to the sheds and get some rest. You have plenty of passengers to please, and goods trains will follow."

"Alright, sir," said Thomas. "And don't worry. We'll get everything back on track this time!" Then he and Emily set off for home. But not long after that, the Fat Controller heard two more whistles. Edward and Henry came up beside each other.

"Edward? Henry? What are you doing? Asked the Fat Controller.

"We heard everything, sir," said Henry. "We are well aware of what Thomas and Emily went through recently. Now they have agreed to hold to their pledge for good, but I think they'll need a little help."

"Yes sir," said Edward. "Henry thought that if he and I watch Thomas and Emily closely, they'll be more likely to do their work properly, and all the time."

"So…can Duck and Paxton do our work tomorrow?" asked Henry. "I wouldn't want Sodor's best couple to be separated by force just because they love each other so much."

"Hmm. Let me check the timetable. I'll see what I can do," said the Fat Controller as he slipped into his office. A few minutes later, he came back.

"You're in luck, you two," he said. "Duck and Paxton are available. You two do your best…to keep an eye on Thomas and Emily. Let me know if there are any further distractions."

"Yes sir," promised Henry. Then he and Edward set off to return to the sheds.

As the engine couple returned to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas looked at Emily, seeming much happier.

"We did it, Emily," he said.

"Well, yes and no, Thomas," she answered. "He now knows what happened, and we do have a promise to keep."

"I agree," answered Thomas. "But we told him what was wrong, and he understands more now. Isn't that reason to be happy?"

"It is, Thomas," said Emily. "But he's right. We need to work hard to prove our worth to the railway and make up for all that trouble."

"Well…if he says we can work together…I'd really love to do that…but how will we remain undistracted?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, there's a way or two around that," said a familiar voice from the turntable.

"Henry?" said Thomas.

"Wait and see," said Henry. "You will do your work properly, one way or another." Then he winked slightly as he backed into his berth. Thomas looked at Emily once more with a yawn.

"Are you ready, Emily?" he asked. "This is our final chance."

"I will resist as best I can, Thomas," said Emily. "We will not get intimate until every last bit of our work is finished."

"So be it," said Thomas. "Goodnight…and good luck."

"Thanks, Tommy. Good luck to you too," said Emily as she and Thomas fell asleep, thinking endlessly about the next day.

Thomas and Emily woke up the next morning, feeling prepared and aware of what they had to do.

"Well, good morning, Emily," said Thomas.

"Good morning, Tommy," replied Emily. "What did we agree on?"

"Work before Play," Thomas said out loud.

"Yes, Thomas. We can't distract each other right now. We have a railway to work on," said Emily. "Let's do this."

Thomas and Emily arrived at Knapford Station with their coaches. The passengers could see them together and looked suspicious.

"Everyone," Thomas said out loud. "I know we have caused plenty of trouble, but we are back in business. You will not be bothered by us anymore."

"Yes," Emily put in. "The Fat Controller has spoken to us and taught us a good lesson. If you would all please come aboard, we will serve you and this railway responsibly, reliably and really usefully. Thomas and I will work together and make sure you all get your share of pleasures from the railway."

"Won't you two need someone to check on you?" said a voice from Thomas' side. It was Edward.

"I agree. We'll make sure you keep to your promise and stay together," said another voice beside Emily. It was Henry.

"Edward? Henry? What are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"We're here to watch over you two," said Edward. "Henry and I thought that while Duck and Paxton do our work, we could make sure you don't get too distracted, seeing as how that didn't go so well the first time."

"…Alright," said Thomas. "But only because you're doing it to help keep our relationship good and strong as we like it."

"I'll be watching you, Thomas," said Edward.

"And I'LL be watching you, Emily," said Henry. At that moment, Thomas' guards' whistle blew.

"Work starts NOW," said Thomas as he and Edward pulled away from the station. Emily almost went after Thomas, but when Henry looked at her, she reluctantly stayed put. A few moments later, her guards' whistle blew and she was ready to go too. She and Henry hurried a little to catch up with Thomas. At first, Thomas almost whistled with excitement seeing Emily come up alongside, but with Edward watching him, he kept his eyes on the track ahead. Soon, Thomas and Emily reached the first station to let off a few passengers.

"Thank you, Emily. Very comfortable journey," said a passenger.

"It's my pleasure," giggled Emily.

"Yes. You too, Thomas. You know just where to stop," said another passenger from Annie. Thomas and Emily suddenly looked at each other with a smile. They were feeling more relieved this time now that they didn't feel so distracted. But Edward saw Thomas beginning to get a little too concentrated on Emily.

"Mm-mm. Usefulness before pleasures," he said sternly, but with a smile. Emily was looking more intently at Thomas too…until she heard her helper speak up.

"Uh-uh-uh. You've got to complete your day first," smirked Henry. And just in time too. Emily's guards whistle blew and she had to go on.

"Sorry, Thomas. Got to go," she chimed as she went on her way.

"Well said," huffed Thomas. "I have to go on my way too…for my passengers." And so the day continued. Thomas and Emily worked hard to keep their passengers on schedule, giving occasional glances and smiles to each other…and whenever they held their glances for too long, Edward and Henry helped to remind them. They kept using different ways of saying no, and it worked excellently on both Thomas and Emily.

That afternoon, Thomas and Emily's passenger duties were finished and the passenger seemed much more pleased.

"Lovely ride, I must say," said one passenger.

"That was most delightful," said another one. Thomas and Emily felt even better. All their passengers had run to time and their engines had worked well with some supervision from their two friends.

"Our passengers are finished for today…what next?" asked Thomas.

"The Fat Controller did say we need to take goods trains," said Emily. "I say we get to that."

"Yes, Emily," said her driver. "We're off to take empty trucks to the Coaling Plant."

"And we're off to deliver stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry to the docks, Thomas," said his driver.

"Do you think you'll manage, you two?" asked Henry.

"Tommy, what do you think?" asked Emily.

"Hmm…sorry, Emily. Got to go," whistled Thomas as he set off on his own to the quarry.

"OK. I do have to complete my day after all," whistled Emily as she set off too. Edward and Henry looked at each other.

"Hmm. He decided to leave on his own," said Henry. "So did Emily. I think we should try leaving them alone…"

"Let's see if it works," said Edward as they left to tell the Fat Controller the progress.

Thomas felt different as he felt Emily's presence fade away from him…but then thought again. If he couldn't look at Emily…what could he look at? Well, all around himself of course. He looked at the lovely green trees flowing past him, the flowers in the fields, and the many straight lines and turns every now and then as he made his way closer to the quarry.

"The world is more is more beautiful than I realized…there's so much to see and enjoy around me! Emily can enjoy it too! Why didn't I think of all this before? This way, holding my promise is easy!" Thomas asked himself. Then soon enough, he reached the Blue Mountain Quarry, and he could now enjoy the blueish grey world around him that was the quarry. As he came to gather the stone, he heard a lively whistle.

"Luke! Hello there!" whistled Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas! You look happy," smiled Luke.

"I'm just feeling wonderful today," said Thomas. Then as he was coupled to the stone, he whistled and set off again, making sure he'd keep on time with his delivery.

Emily had already gathered her empty trucks and was just arriving at the Coaling Plant to fill them up and deliver the coal to all the chutes. She too felt different without Thomas…but she looked around herself as she delivered the coal to the chutes.

"The island really is lovely to look at. I don't need Thomas all the time. I love him, of course, but there's more to this world than just the two of us. This promise can be fun! Just look at the busy railway, and engines being really useful!" she smiled. So while Emily kept huffing along the line to fill more chutes, she did what Thomas did and, looking at her own surroundings. She saw birds singing in the sky, a few engines working hard and Emily herself just enjoyed being useful again, all day until her work was finished.

At that moment, Thomas was leaving the docks after he delivered his stone. He had really enjoyed looking out to the sea as he arrived and left the docks, and he was also quite dusty from working so hard to make sure his work was done.

"Alright now. The passengers have finally had their tours and rides, all the goods are delivered…now we see if the Fat Controller is convinced enough…" and he hurried back to the Shunting Yards. Once he arrived, he met Emily on his line, facing him. She was covered in coal dust from all her deliveries at the coal chutes.

"Our work is done, Emily," whistled Thomas.

"Yes. Work is done…and yes, now we can go about our own business," said Emily. "Let's go tell the Fat Controller." And together, they huffed off to Knapford Station.

Right there, that evening, the Fat Controller was listening to several happy passengers who had traveled on Thomas and Emily that day.

"Well, sir," said a passenger. "We weren't sure at first. But after today's trains with those two engines, you must be very proud of them."

"Very true, sir. I've never seen such perfection and smoothness with their coaches," said another passenger.

"Yes sir," said some workmen from the Coaling Plant. "These two have helped to keep the railway on schedule again, and I say they've done a first-rate job of that."

"Splendid!" said the Fat Controller. "How did they behave, Edward?"

"They exchanged a few smiles and glances," said Edward. "And maybe one or two prolonged ones…"

"Which of course, we reminded them of their work to," added Henry.

"Hmm. I see," said the Fat Controller. Just then, Thomas and Emily came into the station side-by-side.

"Well, you two," said the Fat Controller. "Everything is running like clock-work again. How did you do it?"

"We had a little help of course," said Emily as she winked at Henry. "After our passengers were helped, we both did our goods work by ourselves, and right on time too."

"Yes sir," said Thomas. "I realized that Emily isn't the only thing for me to enjoy during the day. I just look around myself and enjoy the island around me."

The Fat Controller smiled. "Well done, Thomas and Emily. And well done, Edward and Henry. You were very considerate and attentive to these engines' need to work hard and still enjoy each other's company. As for you, Thomas and Emily. It seems you really will hold to your 'work before play' pledge after all…just as long as you promise," he added with a wink. "In the meantime, you're both quite messy. You must go to the washdown for all your hard-working efforts. Very impressive."

"Thank you, Edward and Henry," said Thomas. "You really helped us see that our promise is actually quite easy."

"Yes," smiled Emily. "Now we can enjoy everything around us while still knowing we'll have each other's time in the end each day."

"It was our pleasure to help you two," said Henry as he, the Fat Controller and Edward left them alone to go about their business. Once they were on their own, Thomas and Emily looked at each other, thinking about what the Fat Controller had told them to do just now.

"Now that we've proven ourselves really useful…Are you ready to have a quiet evening, and bathe with me again, Tommy?" Emily asked very sweetly.

"Oh, yes," shuddered Thomas. He pushed Emily gently on their way to first water tower they came to. Once they were there, they both shuddered excitedly, anticipating their first wash together ever since they sang together and when Emily was lulled to sleep by Thomas. The workmen soon had the hot, soapy water ready, and they got straight to work, hosing and scrubbing both engines down.

"Lovely and clean," sighed Emily as she began to get covered in white bubbles.

"Delightful," smiled Thomas as he too began to froth up with bubbles. For a while, Thomas and Emily just smiled together and enjoyed a relaxing wash together. Eventually, the silence was broken by a question.

"So…how do you feel, Emily?" asked Thomas. "Was it tough to fulfill your promise properly?"

"Actually, no," said Emily. "I heard what you said to the Fat Controller…I actually did the same as you. I found that it's easy and even fun to hold to our promise just by enjoying everything in the moment. It helps me forget about worrying about you so much."

"I certainly agree, my love," smiled Thomas. "And this little muddle of events has taught us something else…we were happy being together before…but after a hard day's work and being really useful makes being together much more worth it."

"Hmm…yes, Thomas," answered Emily. "It really does feel more worth it being with you right now after all that work."

"I love you, Emily," whispered Thomas as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Thomas," she whispered back with a kiss. Then they said together. "Work Before Play."

And now, another unusual, more pressing event had drifted through Thomas and Emily's lives. They had a repeat of their blossoming love like it did when they first kissed all that while ago, their promise was challenged, they felt afraid over what it would bring, but with their friends' help, they managed to break past another barrier. So Thomas and Emily enjoyed the rest of the evening being cleaned together until they were finished and were able to return to Tidmouth Sheds, feeling much better once again. They had done well…but there was one more unusual, and very big event ahead of both of them. Of all these unusual events, this one would be the most exciting, most impacting…and most heavily dramatic of all, and both Thomas and Emily were sure to see another sweeping turn of events.

* * *

Well that was long, but worth it overall. With this, the second part of my current ongoing trilogy is complete. Part 1 was *The Great Railway Show*, Part 2 was, of course, this story, *Goodbye to Yesterday*, and Part 3 will the dramatic and thrilling conclusion, *The Demon Awakens*. My darkest, and probably, most divisive story to date, so dark that it might receive an M rating, but that's as far as I will go in terms of giving away details. So tell us what you thought of this chapter and the story in general and we'll see you guys soon with the next story.


End file.
